I love vampires, and that includes you Neji Hyuga!
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: sequel to i hate vampires, and that includes you Neji hyuga. My best friend hates me and my lover, my lover's uncle hates me, and my lover's twin brother wants me. This all happened because i decided to fall deeply in love with Neji Hyuga... a vampire...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Okay, so for those of you who haven't read the first one, read it first, okay? it'll just make this sequel seem so much less confusing.**

**The first part to this fanfic is called, "i hate vampires, and that includes you Neji hyuga!"**

**Read that one to get a better understanding of this one.**

**for those of you who have read the first part, enjoy the sequel!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**"When I first met you I never would have imagined that I would have such strong feelings for you. I never would have thought that I would have dreams about you or miss being by your side or get butterflies in my stomach when someone mentions your name. When I first met you, I never would've thought that I would love you."**

* * *

-

_**-**_

_**-**_

_I'm Tenten Uchiha. I just happen to be your average vampire. I never really wanted to be one at first. In fact, I truly despised the idea of becoming one, despised the bloodthirsty neck sucking monsters._

_I hated my father for taking away my mother's life. She was a human when she gave birth to me and my twin brother, Sasuke. He was born as a half-breed, and I was born as a mere human. I have an older brother, Itachi Uchiha._

_I really hate him at the moment… Don't even remind me of what he did to me and my loved one. Did I mention I was engaged to Neji Hyuga? He was the one who opened up my heart and mind to vampires. And before I knew it, I was falling heads over heal for the guy. Oh yeah, I loved him enough to sell my body and soul and become the one thing I hated so much._

_A vampire._

_I was sent to an all vampire school with my half-breed brother. I met a lot of vampires, a human, and a half breed. Most lusted for my blood, and others just wanted to be my friends. To tell you the truth, Neji was actually one of the vampires who wanted to suck me dry. But then again, he was also the vampire who protected me with his life._

_He hated his uncle, by the way. And he hated his cousin because he was engaged to her. Well, not anymore at least. His uncle, Hiashi, killed his parents and took away Neji's twin brother, Daisuke Hyuga. They both fought for the Hyuga heir title, but Neji was the one who beat Daisuke, sending him on a path of revenge._

_My best friend Sakura, had just recently turned her back to me. Just because Neji got angry and released his power to kill his brother for hurting and wanting me. Neji resulted in almost killing Naruto, breaking Hinata's ribs, and breaking Sakura's foot. She absolutely hated him. Well, who's to say she can't hate him?_

_She tried to reason with me and tell me that I was going to get hurt. That wasn't going to stop me. Now to mention is, I've been feeling a little insecure around Neji because of what she said… but I'm going to try not to let it bother me anymore. Because I have the most important person in the world beside me. And that's all that counts. Who needs a best friend anyways…_

_One more thing: I was pregnant with Neji's child._

_-_

_-_

"You and me together to be for eternity…" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"I know." I whispered to him. Neji leaned forwards and kissed me. Every time he kissed me, touched me, I would feel a jolt of happiness in my heart. "I can forget my very existence in a deep kiss with you."

"That's cute, love." He muttered quietly and picked me up around the waist gently. "But, you should really rest some more. Daisuke's bites won't heal otherwise."

"He didn't bite me that much."

"Don't lie." Neji whispered roughly. "He bit you all over the place." I stuck my tongue at him and shook my head. "Lie down, Tenten. I'm serious. You're going to get hurt.."

"Can't you kiss me some more?" I pouted as I crossed my legs on the hospital bed.

"You're suppose to be resting."

"You're not answering my questions."

"Read my lips, Tenten. Get some rest." Neji sat down on the bed next to me and pressed his forefinger to my forehead. He slowly pushed my head backwards to hit the pillow. I smiled up at him.

"I can't read lips unless they're touching mine."

"Hm. If you weren't hurt, I probably would have ravished you." He smirked and kissed my forehead. I blushed brightly as he placed his hand on my forehead, stroking it gently. "Nice try, now go to sleep."

"… Am I a freak? I mean, all vampires don't sleep, but I do."

"You were human before, Tenten. You probably didn't lose all your human behaviors. Now please, go to sleep." I grabbed his wrist and kissed his finger gently.

"Don't leave." I whispered quietly. He crawled into bed next to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I won't."

"… Will you kiss me now?"

"Sleep." He muttered as he pulled me closer. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep slumber. I was scared that he was going to leave me. I could tell, he was thinking a lot about what Sakura told him too. I could just guess what she said to him. 'You are a monster for trying to hurt your own brother.'

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Naruto-kun…"

"What?"

"I need…. to ask you something." Naruto turned and took the girl's hand in his.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Is something wrong with our child?" He placed his hand on her stomach.

"No. It's about Neji-ni-san…" She whispered. "I need you to forgive him."

"What?! No! He broke your ribs, Hinata. He could have killed our-"

"But he didn't." Hinata mumbled and looked away. "I-I know he could've.. But the point is that he didn't."

"He could've. Just listen to yourself, Hinata…"

"I am. Naruto-kun, Neji-ni-san has the potential of killing us. He could have killed us all, but he didn't. H-His main goal was to kill his brother."

"That's sickening." Naruto turned away as Hinata threw her arms around his neck.

"He has his reasons." She whispered to him. Naruto turned towards her, their noses touching. "Please, forgive him."

"I don't know if I can-"

"Please." Naruto looked at her, and sighed. "Do you know why he attacked his brother?"

"Yes." Hinata started spill what she knew.

-

"Are you awake?"

"… I am. But Tenten's not." Neji turned to Sasuke. "What's wrong?"

"A lot of things." Neji threw himself out of bed and walked over to the half breed. "Neji… Sakura broke up with me."

"Isn't that a relief? Now you don't have a bitch clinging onto you."

"Seriously." Sasuke muttered. "I know you hate her, but I need your help." Neji poked Sasuke's cheek. "What the fuc-"

"She slapped you?" He looked away and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah…"

-

"_Sakura! Come back."_

"_I can't believe it. She's pregnant with his child?! Does she know what could happen to her?!"_

"_Sakura, I think you're overreacting."_

"_Don't you tell me that!" She turned and angrily walked towards Sasuke. "Side with me for once!"_

"_I can't. Sakura, it's not right for either of us to butt in on their relationship." He muttered quietly._

"_Stop it." She whispered, poison rolling off the tip of her tongue. "You always side with her. Doesn't anything I say mean anything? Does it count? Or whenever I argue with your sister, you always side with her?"_

"_That's not-"_

"_Am I wrong?" She asked angrily. Sakura turned towards him. "I hate you. I feel like you love her more than me…" Sasuke gulped and sighed._

"_That's what Tenten told me too. I love you both equally… Sakura."_

"_But you love her more, right?"_

"_She's my sister, Sakura. It's nothing more than a brotherly affection. What I feel for you-"_

"_- Is just not as strong as a sibling affection…" She looked at him sadly. "I know, Sasuke-kun. Let's just take a break from all this, okay? Let's just stop. I really don't want to keep dating you."_

"_S-Sakura!" She turned to leave from him as he slammed her against the hospital wall. "Don't you turn your back to me." He glared at her angrily as she sobbed._

"_You don't care! I hate you!" A sharp pain rose as she slapped Sasuke hard in the face. "And I can turn my back to you whenever I want! Just watch me."_

"_Is that your reason for leaving me?" He asked as he coldly glared at her._

"… _I… I like Neji." She muttered as she ran away._

-

"What?" Neji asked and raised his eyebrow. "She likes me?"

"She said so." Sasuke muttered. "I…"

"Do you hate me?" He pressed his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"No."

"This is happening way to fast. Didn't you say that she hated me?"

"Yeah. But apparently, not."

"I will never be with her. Tenten's my forever."

"Good to know."

"Go talk to her." Sasuke turned away.

"I don't really want to face her at the moment. She just broke up with me, remember?"

"The day is still early. Just go." Neji kicked Sasuke gently.

"I wanted to stay here with Tenten."

"You Uchihas are so stubborn." He muttered and pushed Sasuke into the room. "I'll try to be back before she wakes up. If not, tell her I'm seeing Sakura. Don't tell her that Sakura holds feelings for me." Sasuke nodded and walked to sit next to the bed.

"Tenten… I'm sorry."

-

_**Stupid girl.**_ Neji rambled as he followed Sakura's scent.

"I knew you'd find me." He turned slowly as he met eye to eye with Sakura.

"Hn." He stood within inches from her. "I heard you broke up with Sasuke."

"I did." She muttered angrily. "Did you come here to lecture me?!"

"No." The wind blew loudly as it roared in his ears. "Why'd you do it?"

"None of your concerns." Neji grabbed her wrist.

"I know you like me. Or did you just say that?"

"Let go of me. O-Of course I like you…" She muttered as he leaned forwards.

"Really, now?" She pushed him away. "That's what I thought. Stop using his feelings against him." Neji muttered angrily. "You're just jealous, aren't you?"

"Me? I'm not jealous of-"

"Tenten? You were jealous that Sasuke agreed with Tenten so much, and that he paid so much more attention to her than you."

"That's-!"

"How can I be wrong? You don't really like me. Don't kid yourself." He let go of her wrist and walked away.

"H-How do you know that I don't like you?! I could love you for all you know!"

"Shut up, Sakura." He drew coldly. The words stung her as she backed away. "Don't make me angry. You've hurt Sasuke enough. Apologize to him, and tell him what your problem is."

"Does he hate you? Does he hate you because I like you?"

"Is that what you were aiming for as well?" Neji chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his head. "You really do hate me."

"I'm still against you and Tenten. I'm trying to get Sasuke to agree with me."

"That's why you took it to the extreme as to break up with him and pretend to like me… just so he could hate me, am I wrong, Sakura?" She looked away smirking.

"How do you know that I don't like you? The reason I'm trying to break you and Tenten up, maybe is for the reason that I like you and don't want her to be with you. Did you ever think of that?" He turned his back to her and walked away.

"It's impossible for someone like you to like someone like me. Just like, it's impossible for me to like a someone like you." He glared hard at her. "Go apologize to Sasuke. If not, get lost."

"There's your second face, Neji. Two-faced jerk…" She muttered. Neji smirked and kept walking as she growled at him.

"I'm getting used to that nickname."

-

-

"Neji… Stay with me, please. Don't… let Sakura's words bother you… Does she like you, Neji? No, please."

"Tenten.." _She's reading Neji's emotions again…_ Sasuke stroked my face gently. "Wake up."

"Don't leave.." I started to cry before I knew it. It was all too real. I could see Neji walking away with Sakura, leaving me all behind. _Why, Neji? Am I not beautiful enough? Was Sakura really speaking the truth? Are you… using me?_

_**Never.**_ Neji's words reached my mind. _**Don't think that.**_ Sasuke turned as he walked in.

"Neji!" I screamed as he walked in. I sprang out of bed and jumped into his arms, pressing my lips roughly to his.

"…" Sasuke looked away and stood. "Wh-What did she say?"

"She wants to see you." He peeled me away from his waist.

"You two… didn't-" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you think I am, Sasuke?" Sasuke patted my head and walked out the door.

-

"Why was brother here?"

"Looking after you as I took care of some business." He mumbled. I turned my back to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You said you wouldn't leave." I touched my arm gently. "I didn't want Sasuke looking after me, I wanted you to."

"Tenten. I'm sorry. I had to get something for your brother." He whispered quietly to me. "I didn't want to leave you either." He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my jaw gently.

"Wh-When do we get to go home?" I stuttered as I felt him lower his arms around my waist.

"When you feel better." It was silent as he rested his chin the crook of my neck.

"Hey… remember when I first met you?"

"I don't want to. Why would I want to remember the time when I almost drank you dry? When I hurt you?"

"When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you." I whispered to him as he sat on the bed.

"When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you…" He mumbled as he stroked my arm gently.

"When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you.... Now that i love you, I'm afraid to lose you." My eyes started to water. "I don't want Sakura to have you." He spun me around quickly and stared into my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I read how you felt on your way here. I already knew you went to see her…" I pushed myself off of him and sat beside him. "I heard Sasuke tell you that Sakura liked you. You had no idea what resistance I needed to not just get up and beat my own brother up for saying that in front of me." He shook his head.

"She doesn't really, Tenten. Don't worry. I'm yours, forever."

"Thank you."

-

**-**

"What's up with everyone following me?"

"I want a straight answer. Last time, you just told me that you wanted to take a break. You told me you hated me and slapped me. If you still love me, let me know. If not, please gently let me go."

"…"

"Do you love me or not?!" Sasuke shouted at her sourly.

"Stop making this such a drama." She muttered angrily at him.

"What did I do wrong?!"

"You don't fucking love me!" Sakura cursed as she spun away from him. She found her self slammed against the wall, his body pressed to hers.

"What did you say?"

"I-I…"

"Say it."

"Y-You don't lov-" He crashed his lips onto hers as he intertwined her fingers with his. She pulled away and screamed at him. "You don't love me, Sasuke! All you care about is Tenten. Tenten this, Tenten that! You don't love me anymore!!"

"Shut up." He draw coldly. "That's not true. That's… That's exactly what Tenten said to me. Why can't you both understand that I love you all equally?" He leaned to press his lips against hers once more when she reached her hand out and slapped him.

"You're just saying that." She grabbed his shirt and leaned her face against him.

"Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so."

"You never tell me that you love me…" She whispered against his shirt. "I just… every time I heard Neji tell Tenten he loved her, it made me jealous… because you never told me that you loved me. I was beginning to doubt-"

"Don't… Don't even, Sakura." He was pissed. "How could you ever think that I don't love you?"

"I-"

"That was rhetorical, Sakura-chan…." Sasuke pressed his lips on hers and circled his arms around her waist as Sakura slowly brought her arms around his neck.

"I don't really love Neji…" She looked away. "I'm sorry…"

"I know, but you don't only owe an apology to me, but to Tenten and Neji too."

"... and Neji?"

* * *

**Okay, anyways, that was that...**

**Um, no options this time. I already have in mind what some of the next chapter will be about.**

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think of it so far...**

**Here's a poll: more ROMANCE? or more DRAMA?**

**Bye!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: a really long chapter to make up for my super long absence...**

**Anyways, enjoy the chaper. a lot of you wanted drama and romance... so i tried to incorporate both of them in it. i liked both drama and romance so i put them both into the chapter.**

**Enjoy!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

"Stupid girls." He threw one of the empty corpses on the ground and wiped his mouth. "They don't even taste any good."

"Don't be picky."

"Are you telling me what to do?" He turned towards the man and clenched his hand in front of him. "I'll kill anyone who disagrees with me. I don't care if you're my-"

"Disrespectful brat." A red welt grew on his face as a hand mark slowly rose from his swollen flesh. "No matter what I do, you're still weak, you still can't beat him, you still can't take away the girl."

"Shut up." He rubbed his face roughly as he cringed from the slap. "I already have this scar down my fucking eye from Neji. Do I need more annoyance from you?" He kicked the lifeless body on the ground as he heard a scream. He turned slowly and a smirk arose. "What do we have here?"

-

**The Scream was heard from far away**

-

"Do you not know when to stop, Daisuke-kun?"

"Leave me alone. I'm hungry."

"Don't eat away your pain."

"Shut up." He muttered angrily as he sank his teeth into the girl's flesh. "I'm tired of you telling me what to do. Hiashi, I no longer need your assistance." Daisuke pushed the body away and rose, blood overflowing from his lips. "It's not satisfying enough. No matter how many bodies I drain completely… my hunger for blood is never satisfied."

"Why, Daisuke-kun?"

"… Ever since I drank her blood… I haven't been able to accept anyone else's blood. Stupid girl." Daisuke walked past Hiashi, their shoulders barely touching. "I'll make sure I drink her dry the next time I see her."

"You won't be able to touch her. Neji won't let you."

"Then, I'll just have to hurt him."

"Don't make me laugh." Hiashi grabbed Daisuke's arm. "You're not strong enough yet."

"Tell me what I have to do then."

"I will admit that you have gained some strength, but, you are still weak because your system lacks one thing. Uchiha blood."

"I drank that from the girl already, Tenten?"

"She's not enough. She was once a human. You must drink from a male Uchiha."

"Are you suggesting I drink from the Itachi Uchiha?" Daisuke pulled his arm away from Hiashi and glared angrily at the ground.

"No. Not Itachi…" Daisuke's smirk widened as he licked his lips.

"Oh." He mumbled softly. "Well, I guess I will see the girl again anyways. And when that time comes, I will have already killed her brother… and both Neji and her will die by these very hands." He clenched them tightly and strode away from Hiashi.

"Wouldn't it be smart to keep Tenten alive?"

"… Are you disagreeing with me, Hiashi?"

"Daisuke-kun. If you are only satisfied with Tenten Uchiha's blood, why kill her?" A hand shot out as it wrapped around Hiashi's neck. "Are you saying I am wrong?"

"Why do you want her alive?"

"Why kill her when you can take her and watch your own brother suffer?"

"I don't want a question as an answer, bastard. And don't tell me what to do. I hate it… when people tell me what to do. I'm stronger now. More powerful. I am even strong enough to kill you, Hiashi." Daisuke tore his hand away from his neck.

"…" Hiashi smirked. _Of course I want her alive. Why would we want her dead? She could be so much use to us. Neji won't cooperate if she dies._

"Why are you plotting against Neji?" Daisuke stopped walking and turned towards Hiashi. "Why do you care if she lives? Answer me with another one of your stupid questions, and I'll rip your throat out."

"Now now, Daisuke-kun… No need to-"

"If I want to kill her, then I'll kill her. If I want her to live, she will live. Get in my way, and I will definitely not hesitate the temptation to kill you… Now tell me why you hate my brother. It is not you who needs revenge."

"I am doing this for you, Daisuke-kun. I know how much you want the Hyuga title."

"Do not take me for a fool. I expect an answer from you by sundown. Why do you hate my brother so much? He's not yours to take revenge over. You already killed my stupid father. Don't expect any tears or hard feelings against you. I really hated my father. He always favored Neji anyways. It's like I never existed. So make my day and answer me, for if you don't, I'll be sure to kill you, no hesitation."

_He really will not hesitate to kill me. He might kill me if I say the wrong things._

"Daisuke-kun. I have something to do. I will meet you here at sundown. Get that Uchiha and I will meet you here."

"What you have to do better be important." Daisuke walked away.

"It is. Do not worry. It'll be beneficial for your revenge against Neji, and it will be beneficial towards you taking Tenten."

"Fine."

-

-

"Neji." I whispered his name as he continued to kiss me. "Pl-Please…"

"What's wrong?" He sat up and pulled me to his lap.

"Can we go home now?" He nibbled my ear gently and shook his head. "We have to make sure you're all better."

"I'm f-fine…" I whispered and smiled. "Please, I feel gross, and I just want to go home." Neji kissed my neck and nodded. He held out his hand as I climbed into his arms. "You're going to fly home with me in your arms? Are you sure?"

"Course." He responded and kissed my forehead. "Let's go home."

"Okay." I leaned against him as he jumped out the window with me in his arms.

"Tenten, is there any way in the world that you will ever forget about me?"

"Why?" I played with his hair as he gripped his arms around me.

"Answer, Tenten."

"…Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met." I retorted as he sighed quietly. "Why?"

"If we need to go our separate ways." He muttered quietly. "I won't ever forget you.."

"Why do you think that? We'll be together always, right?"

"All I know, is that I'm lost without you, Tenten." I touched his chest and kissed his collar bone gently.

"Same." As we neared Neji's house, I felt him freeze up and land about a mile away from his house. "What's wrong?"

"There's a strange aura coming from my house."

"Let's go check it out." I tugged at his arm as he pushed me behind him, grabbing my shoulders.

"No. You stay right here. Don't go anywhere. It's too dangerous."

"Stop treating me like a little kid, Neji."

"Are you saying you don't need my protection anymore?"

"No. Of course I need it, but, I want to stay by your side." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me roughly. "Can I come with you?" He took my hand in his and nodded.

"Fine. But, don't leave my side… understand?"

"I promise." He wrapped his arms around my waist as a grin plastered on his face.

"Your stomach is getting bigger, love." Neji's grin widened as he stroked my stomach gently.

"Eh?!" I pulled away and tried to lift my shirt.

"It's not a bad thing, Tenten. It's a good thing. Definitely a good thing." He took my hand and turned towards his house. As we ran closer to the house, I started to feel uncomfortable. We were steps away from his house when I grabbed his arm.

"Neji? There's someone in there. Don't go." I pulled him. An evil sensation threatened to burst out of his house if we went any closer. I shook my head violently and squeezed his arm tightly. "Don't go inside."

"Tenten. There's someone violating my house. I can't simply let them get away with it. Especially since this house is where my parents were killed."

"Don't bring more blood shed! Just listen to me. There's something wrong about your house right now. Please don't go in, Neji. For me. Just stay out here, okay?"

"Stop, Tenten." He glared at me coldly as I tore away from him. "Stay here." Neji ordered me. Something was wrong here, but how could he not sense it? The wind blew violently as the cold breeze sliced my skin.

"Don't." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Something bad is going to happen. Please, Neji!!"

"…" He pried my hands away and turned to face me. "Please don't interfere. If you're afraid, stay outside."

"I love you!" I shouted at him. I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back and pressed his lips to my neck. I felt him mark my neck with a hard bite. I turned to him and bit him in the neck. "Come back, please." I pressed my palm to my neck to stop the blood from flowing. Neji did the same.

"I will." He walked towards the house and shut the door. I kneeled on the ground and wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't stop him. I knew something was wrong. He didn't come out. I waited… and waited. But he didn't come out. I picked up a pebble and threw it at the window as a gas floated out. I covered my nose and mouth immediately and waited for it to go away.

"N-Neji!" I screamed and ran in. I heard his quiet voices, and another's. "Ne-" He was bowing down, on his knees… in front of Hiashi. "Neji! What's wrong?" I touched his shoulder as he turned to me.

-

"_Who are you?"_

-

"… Neji? It's no time for jokes…" He aimed to punch me as I dodged. "Neji!"

"He doesn't know you, my dear." Hiashi smirked. "He's completely forgotten about you, and forgotten about his hatred towards me. Neji also hates Sasuke, and loves Sakura. All the better, am I right?"

"… What did you do?!"

"I just told you. Learn to listen." Neji stood and glared at me.

"Uncle. Is she bothering you?"

"No. Tie her up though. She's coming with us."

"Excuse me?!" I screamed and watched as Neji came towards me. "Neji, you promised you'd come back!" I pulled down the collar of my shirt. "Look!"

"Yeah, you look delicious."

"Neji. We're saving her for Daisuke-kun."

"…" Neji spun behind me as I felt him hold my hands behind my back. I turned my head slightly to see the red welt on his neck. I spun my legs around and kicked Neji hard in the head. I balanced myself on my hands as Hiashi turned away and stared at the sun. It was already setting…

"Find me when she's tied up."

"Fine."

"Neji! Snap out of it, will you?" He kicked me hard in the arm as I flew backwards and hit his glass table. "Shit." I cursed as I pulled the shards out of my arm. "What the hell?! Where did you go?!" Blood puddled around my arm, and immediately I knew that it was broken…I gulped in fear as I felt his warm breath behind me.

"Hiashi told me not to drink your blood… but I can't help it." He brought my bloody broken arm to his lips and started to lap up the blood.

"… Bastard." I muttered angrily as I head-butted him, then sending a kick to his stomach. I blinked away a tear and wrapped my arm with the table cloth. I stood carefully and shut my eyes tightly. He smirked.

"Temtem Uchiha, am I right? Did you know your brother is being searched for?"

"What?"

"Daisuke, my brother, is going to drink him dry."

"No. I won't let him." I grinded my teeth together as I started to cry. The tears rolled down my face as I felt Neji freeze before me.

"Why do you shed tears?"

"You dumb ass." I muttered quietly and wiped my eyes with my good arm. "I love you."

"I don't remember you. Why do you say such vulgar things to me? You're not Sakura…"

"Love is not vulgar. It feels like I don't even know you anymore. And I'm definitely not Sakura!! "

"You don't know me. And I don't know you. Just come with me…" He held out his hand. I really wanted to take it. The blood trickled down the side of my lips. "I can tell that you are pregnant."

"…"

"You are not in the position to fight. Now come with me." Neji held his hand out again. Don't take me for a fool.

"You have no mercy for anyone." I fell to my knees as he walked over to me and bent down.

"I don't know who you are. I'm sorry about that. But I have to obey my uncle." I slapped his hand away.

"You hate your uncle! He killed your parents! He took your brother away! He almost killed me… He was trying to break us apart. How do you not remember, Neji?!" I wanted to hit him so badly. He remained unmoved. I grabbed his hand as he tried to pull away. "Let go of me…" I could sense the danger in his voice.

"Look." I pointed to the ring on his finger. "I have one too." I whispered and held my hand to his, our fingers intertwined.

"I still don't know you." He wrapped the rope around me as I looked down.

"I hate you." I leaned forwards and kissed him. Neji didn't pull away. His lips were cold, and he wasn't kissing me back. "Do you remember me now?"

"No." He leaned forwards and licked the blood from underneath my lips.

"Stop." I turned my shoulder to him. "Just bring me to Daisuke already." He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out the door of his house. He tugged me constantly as I struggled to break free. After a while, I just decided to give up. "Where are we going?" Neji ignored me.

_**Who is she? Why does she seem so familiar? Her voice.. Why don't I find her annoying?**_ There was only one more thing that I could do… One more thing that might work to bring my Neji back to me. I walked closely behind him and looked for the red spot on his neck. Before I could advance and sink my teeth in, Neji grabbed my neck.

"What are you doing?" I ignored him and sucked on my teeth. "If you dare to suck my blood again, I'll be sure to kill you." I nodded. I looked at his neck again. This time, no hesitation. I carefully got loose from the ropes and pressed my body against Neji, throwing him to the ground. "I'll kill you!" He muttered as I pressed my hand over his mouth.

I felt his teeth sink into my palm… It hurt a lot,

_But, it's definitely not as painful as loosing you._ I straddled his waist, pinning his arms to his body with my legs. My broken arm hung limply to the side of my body as I leveraged it to lean in and whisper in his ear.

"You're mine. Nobody else's. I won't allow you to forget me. That's not allowed." I brought my lips down to his neck as I felt his teeth remove themselves from my hand covering his mouth. "Come back to me. You have to come back and protect me, and protect our child." His eyes widened as he violently struggled to break free.

"Hiashi put you under a spell. Come back to me, Neji." I pressed my lips to his neck and sunk my teeth into his neck. His blood seeped through as the warm liquid filled my mouth. I swallowed and pulled away as I felt him suddenly overpowering me. He flipped our position and pinned me to the warm grass. "Neji-"

He pressed his lips to mine in a mind blowing kiss. I was shocked as he licked the blood away. I didn't dare kiss him back. "Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time you would ever kiss me again." I obeyed and slammed my lips to his.

"N-Neji…" I moaned as he pulled away from me. "Why-"

"Why were you straddling me? Do you know how uncomfortable that was? Pinning me down… disabling me to move and touch you?" My face grew hot as hot tears poured from my eyes.

-

"You stupid head…" I cried and covered my eyes. I pushed him off of me and hugged my legs close to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly and touched my arm. I winced and pulled away.

"I told you not to go into the house. You dumb ass, Neji. I said don't go inside, god, Neji. You're so stupid!" I screamed at him.

"I don't understand completely. Why are you mad at me?"

"You completely forgot about me, Neji. You went into the house, and the smoke made your forget all about me. You couldn't recognize me at all." I whispered. Neji froze.

"Hiashi… did what?"

"He lured you into his trap. You didn't even bother to listen to me!" I slapped him hard and continued to cry.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Damn right you did!" I shouted. "The only way to bring you back to me… was to bite you. I don't know how it worked, but it did." He took my hand in his and looked down.

"I'm so… so sorry." He pulled me into an embrace as I pushed him away.

"Ow…" I muttered. "You're hurting my arm." I saw his eyes as he stared at the bloody covered table cloth.

"What did I do?" He had pain written all over his face, his eyes filled with guilt.

"You hit me hard and I hit a glass table. I think I landed the wrong way and I hurt my arm as in broken it." I whispered to him. "You… Sakura was right after all." It was like a brick. It hit him hard in the face. I could tell.

"I understand." He covered his mouth. "I forced you to kiss me like that. I'm very sorry, truly, Tenten, I had no idea that I-…" he stopped talking. "Yeah, you're right. Sakura was right, wasn't she? There's no way you could ever forgive me. Forgetting you like that.. Hurting you… I'm pathetic."

"I'm not done. She was right about you being violent. But., she was also wrong." I took his hand as we stood up together. Our fingers intertwined as I inhaled his sweet scent. "I still love you. God, Neji. I love you so much. I don't care if you hurt me. I will never leave you. I just realized.. That the worst feeling in the world is giving all the love you have and knowing it will never be returned… I felt that when I learned that I was forgotten by you."

"I'm sorry. I swear, it will never happen again."

"Sometimes you don't realize how much you care for someone until they stop caring for you…" I whispered. He threw his arms around my neck and rested his face on the crook of my neck.

"I will never do that to you again. I will always watch over you, and protect you. Never again, will I leave you all alone like that."

"Thank you."

"You always forgive me… What did I ever do to deserve you…" I brought my lips to his and let my breath linger like fog.

"You didn't do anything. Fate brought us together, Neji. Don't deny it."

"I don't deserve you. Sakura's right." He started to push me away. I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips on his.

"Don't say that." He picked me up bridal style, to make sure he didn't hurt my arm. I yawned slightly and rubbed my eye. Everyday was just not normal..

"Do you want to stay at a hotel? Or my house?" He asked quietly.

"No time for that yet." I whispered and leaned against Neji's shoulder. "My brother needs me."

-

-

-

-

**"Sasuke Uchiha? I'm Daisuke Hyuga. I'm here to suck you dry."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Okay. Thanks for reading! :)**

**I'm thinking that next chapter will have more drama... but, i'm not sure.**

**Poll: Do you want more romance between Nejiten? Sasusaku? or Naruhina?**

**-- You can choose all of them if you want... or two of them... whatever.**

**Thanks for reading. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated in a while.**

**okay, so for the poll, naruhina won the most. so there will be some naruhina in this chapter. and a little bit of neji and tenten.**

**1. Naruhina: 7**

**2. Nejiten: 5**

**3. Sasusaku: 2**

**thanks for the reviews and everything!**

**Enjoy-**

-

-

-

-

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't I look at you?" I asked him. I scratched my forehead and sighed. "And why are you carrying me anyways?"

"Can I not?"

"I can walk on my own. You didn't break my legs…" I muttered quietly. He was silent and adjusted his voice slightly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah." I muttered. I didn't want to lie to him… "It does hurt. But, it doesn't pain me as much as the face of you forgetting me. That hurt a lot more." I whispered quietly to him. "Neji… My brother." I changed the topic and buried my face into his shirt. "What if he-"

"Your brother isn't a weakling. He won't die that easily."

"Sasuke's just a half breed! He's-"

"You told me yourself… He was one of the greatest fighters."

"He was.." I hissed out. "Sasuke was, Neji. Father… he put a stop to Sasuke's power."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, suddenly curious.

"Sasuke has a mark on his neck. It's to… stop him from going out of control. That's why he's been getting beat up and hurt. He's not allowed to unleash his full potential. And I'm the one who has to unleash it."

"I didn't know that. How would you unleash it?" I pointed to my teeth.

"I have to bite him. And I don't want to. If I unleash it, I'm afraid he won't remember who he is anymore.. And that he won't remember anyone else. He'll just be a killing machine."

"I see." _**So he'll pretty much be the same as me…**_

"So we have to hurry and get to him. I want to get there to save him. He'll lose to Daisuke without his full powers. That's why we have to fight Daisuke understand?"

"No, there's no we."

-

"Do I know you?"

"Don't play stupid."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and panted slightly. "You came here at a really bad time." He wiped the sweat away from his brows. "I was just training and I'm not exactly in the best mood."

"I frankly don't give a shit, Uchiha. Fight me."

"How about some other time?"

"I don't think so." Daisuke growled. Sasuke sighed and opened his wings.

"Shall we take it to the sky?"

"It's going to be your disadvantage." Daisuke warned him as he spread his large wings and took off into the sky. "I'll just kick your ass again."

"Hm. Remind me how you did it.."

-

"Sasuke's stronger now. He doesn't need your help or protection."

"You're avoiding my question. What do you mean by 'no we'?" He walked into a building as I hit him in the head. "Answer me, damn it!"

"Hi. This is my wife, Tenten Hyuga. She broke her arm, and she's also pregnant. Can you care for her?"

"Your.. Wife?" I raised my eyebrow at him as he nodded.

"Yes, my loving wife, Mrs. Hyuga." _**Just play along.**_

_I am not your wife yet!_ I saw the smirk on his face grow as he whispered into my ear.

"Oh Tenten, but you will be…"

"Ah- um, y-yes. I'm his wife. And I didn't break my arm. It's just a little hurt." The medics arrived and had somehow managed to pry me away from Neji's arms.

"Tenten?" I stomped into the hospital room as he followed swiftly.

"Why won't you let me fight?!" I clenched my fists.

"You said it hurt a lot.. Look at you, Tenten. Do you really think you could do any help to anyone at the moment?" He glared at me angrily. The medics walked in and stared at me. "Don't even think about it.. I love you too much to endanger your life." I was infuriated as he pressed his lips gently to mine. "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere while I'm gone.." He smirked and walked out. _Bastard…_

-

-

"When can we go home, Hina-chan?" Naruto leaned on his girlfriend's bed.

"Wh-Whenever." She whispered and touched her stomach.

"I love you." He mumbled into her ear as she jumped.

"M-Me too!"

"You're so cute." He grinned and kissed her lips. He then brought his lips down to her stomach and kissed her gently there. "Soon, hm?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Soon, Naruto-kun." Hinata stared out the window.

"I've been… wanting to ask you something, Hinata-chan." He took her hand in his and scratched his head slightly. A blush arose on his face as he massaged Hinata's hands with his.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly and blushed. "Naruto-kun?"

"I want you and I to be together forever. And I want our child to live the best. And I love you more than you will ever imagine. I want to make it official, that you belong to just me and nobody else. So, will you marry me, Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun. I love you too." She opened her mouth to answer him. "And of cour-" She gazed at the window and her smile disappeared when a blast of fire shot into the sky. "Wh-What the-" She slowly stumbled out of bed and walked to the window. Naruto grumbled softly and stared at her.

"What is it?"

"S-Sasuke-kun and Daisuke-ni-san are fighting.." She covered her mouth.

"What?!" Naruto ran to the window and stuck his head out. "Sasuke! He's getting his ass kicked!"

"No.." Hinata looked away. "Not him. Daisuke-ni-san…"

"Daisuke? He's getting his butt kicked?!"

"I think so." She whispered. "From the look of it." Naruto turned away quickly and ran for the door. "Naruto-kun!" He spun towards her as she kissed him. "I'll marry you. Please… be safe." He grinned.

"I will be, I promise." Naruto ran out the door as Hinata sank to the ground and leaned against the bed post.

"What could Daisuke-ni-san possibly want with Sasuke-kun?"

-

"Sasuke!" Two voices collided into one as Naruto stared at Neji.

"Naruto." Neji started. "Why aren't you with Hinata?"

"Why aren't you with Tenten?" Naruto spat at him.

"I'm taking it that you don't forgive me." Neji muttered quietly.

"Not yet." He growled and turned his attention towards the fight. "Sasuke!"

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered as his back scraped the ground from a hard punch. "Hyuga… Where's my sister?!"

"She's… in the hospital."

"… What…" Daisuke almost smashed his fist into Sasuke's face, but Naruto covered him. Sasuke grabbed Neji's collar. "What the hell happened?!"

"Hiashi. My uncle… caught me off guard and I attacked her. I broke her arm."

"Shit. Damn it, Neji!" Sasuke snapped at him. "Could you at least be more cautious next time?! …As long as she's alive, I'll forgive you. It's what she would want me to do. But I swear to god, Hyuga… if you hurt her one more time, I will not hold back!"

"I'm sorry. Hiashi tried to capture her."

"Ah. So that's what Uncle was doing…" Daisuke smirked as he threw Naruto away from him. "How thoughtful. After all, I can only accept Tenten's blood now."

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke let go of Neji's collar as they faced Daisuke.

"I feel as though you got stronger since our last encounter, Sasuke… Last time, you couldn't even put a scratch on me."

"Shut up." Sasuke's eyes started to turn red. "Don't tempt me. It'll just make your death that much quicker."

"I'd like to see you try." Daisuke distanced himself as Naruto ran to Sasuke.

"Are you alright?"

"Worry about yourself or you might die." Naruto glared at him.

"Naruto. Can we work together?" Neji asked him. "Our teamwork… won't be as it was before… but can we at least fight alongside each other just this time?" Naruto paused and nodded slowly as they all got ready to fight him.

"3 against 1? That sounds about fair." Daisuke smirked as Hiashi arrived. "About time, old man."

"Neji? How did you break out of that-" His eyes traveled down his neck as he saw the dry blood. "Oh. That girl was the key wasn't she? Where is she anyways? Did you by accidentally kill her? Or did she leave you?" Hiashi smirked. Neji's blood boiled to the highest point.

"I'll-" Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm.

"Control your anger, Neji. A straight on attack isn't a good strategy."

"Why are you causing everyone so much pain?!"

"Uzumaki, you will not understand the complexity."

"Shut up!" Neji scowled at him. Naruto and him charged at them.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted but it was too late. Hiashi grabbed Neji around the neck and whispered into his ear.

"My dear nephew, I'm sure Tenten wouldn't want to see you kill your own uncle. That is… if she were still here."

"I didn't kill her!" Neji shouted and jumped, twisting his legs around Hiashi's neck. If it hadn't been for Daisuke crashing into Neji, he would have broke Hiashi's neck in two. "Curse it." Hiashi aimed to kick Neji as Sasuke elbowed him hard.

"Come on." He held his hand out to Neji.

"I know you're not fighting at your full capacity, Sasuke. Tenten told me about your mark." Sasuke pulled Neji up.

"My father was afraid I would not be able to control my own power. I'd have Tenten take the curse off right now if she were here." Sasuke whispered.

-

"Stupid. I won't do it."

"Sasuke." Naruto looked at him then back at me.

"What a pleasant surprise…" Hiashi smirked.

"She looks more delicious every time I see her." Daisuke licked his lips and grinned maliciously.

"Shut up!" Naruto punched Daisuke hard in the face, hard enough to send blood spurting from his nose.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I told you not to come!" Neji stomped over towards me.

"My arm is fine!" I waved it in front of his face. "It simply took matters of a few minutes to have it heal with the help of the medics, and I can heal myself too, remember?!" He growled, but before he could scold me, I pushed him out of the way, and threw my arms around Sasuke's neck. "You're okay, brother…" He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"I was more worried about you." He whispered quietly. I held his face in my hands and started to cry slightly. "I need you to do me a huge favor." He took my hands in his. "I need you to bite me. Bite me hard, Tenten." I tried to pull away, but he had a tight grasp on me. The serious look in his eyes almost made me sweat instantly. He held my hands tighter. "Release me, Tenten. You are the only one who can do it. Please… I can't stand being this weak."

"You're not weak!" I shouted at him.

"It'll be alright." He whispered to me as I stepped away from him.

"How will I know that you won't go and attack everyone else?"

"You'll bite me again… okay? You'll bite me where the mark is to stop me."

"Brother, we'll be punished severely if we were to disobey him.. I don't need your protection, Neji's handling that already. Please just don't fight anymore."

"I can't do that. These two have been causing you misery… they've been causing everyone misery. They must be stopped. Now bite me, Tenten."

"I can't! I-" He pulled me into a tight embrace. He was shaking himself. _Sasuke…_ I grabbed his shirt and pulled down his dark blue t-shirt to reveal a dark black tomoe marks. I touched it gently and kissed his neck gently. "Don't overdo it." I whispered and bit hard on his neck. Blood filled my mouth as the mark started to spin faster. A large purple gas enveloped Sasuke as I was thrown backwards.

"What… did you do?" Neji caught me as I grabbed my sore arm.

"A huge mistake." I muttered quietly and rubbing it gently.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked up and Daisuke backed away.

"That… Uchiha can't possibly hold that much power. He's… a half breed!" He glared at Hiashi in shock.

"… We have to retreat." Hiashi whispered.

"I don't retreat." Daisuke muttered. "I came here to take his blood. I'm not leaving until I do." Hiashi growled. "I'll deal with you later, Hiashi. You still have to tell me why you want to kill my brother." He shook his head, opened his wings and flew off.

"Get back here!" Neji clenched his fists as I grabbed him. He had the pained look in his eyes again.

"We'll catch him soon. We have to make sure Sasuke doesn't kill Daisuke… or the other way around." I mumbled to him.

"Tenten… Is that really Sasuke?" Naruto stared at me as I nodded.

"It is. I.. let him use his full power. I deeply regret it now.." I saw Sasuke claw and bite at Daisuke. Daisuke grabbed Sasuke and threw him at us. "Sasuke!" Naruto caught him quickly.

"Sasuke, why are you getting your butt kicked?!" Sasuke turned and stared at Naruto. They weren't his eyes. The eyes were a deep bloody red, almost matching the liquid all over his face. It almost seemed like it was meant to be there. He licked his teeth and his gaze went to me. He threw his arm and hooked Naruto in the neck.

"Leave him alone!" I reached to grab him, but Neji held me back this time. "Please…" I whispered quietly.

"Ten..ten..." Sasuke turned and attacked Daisuke again. The fight went on as I clutched my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Something dark is emitting from Sasuke. He's not even angry. I can't even sense any angry emotions, any revengeful thoughts in him. It's all… dark. He's forgotten the reason why he's here to fight. I have to stop him!" I pushed myself off the ground and ran towards Sasuke.

"Don't, Tenten!" Naruto and Neji shouted. I ran in front of Daisuke.

"Tenten!" I opened my eyes and felt a singing feeling at my shoulder. Daisuke had bitten me and Sasuke had his fist to my face.

"Get off!" I screamed and kicked Daisuke hard in the ribs. He fell backwards and blood spilled from his lips.

"You are the only person I can drink blood from." He scowled at me as Sasuke grabbed me from behind. "Sasuke. We could use you… Come join Hiashi and I. We will not change you back to your weakened form.." Sasuke seemed to have understood as his grip around me tightened. "Take your sister and we will leave these maniacs. After all, she is the one who can change you back. Why don't you rid of her? Without her, she can't change you back."

"Don't you need her?!" Naruto was beginning to panic. "Y-You can't kill her!!"

"I swear I'll kill you this time." Neji and Daisuke headed straight at each other. Naruto shook his head angrily.

"Sasuke! She's your sister! Stop!" Naruto yelled. I turned around in Sasuke's arms and slapped him hard in the face. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

"I don't care what that Daisuke says. You don't belong to him. You belong to me. Your blood belongs to me." Sasuke pinned me tightly and placed his lips over my neck. I pulled him against me as he bit hard into my neck, shutting my eyes in defeat.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Tenten! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you letting him drink your blood?!" Neji yelled angrily as a fist collided with his chest. "Shit!" He grabbed his chest and coughed out blood. Naruto ran over and knelt next to him.

"Hey, hey! Neji!" Naruto started to shake him. He was starting to gag. "Tenten! He's having trouble breathing!" I couldn't hear him though. I felt a little light-headed too.

"Sasuke…" I moaned slightly and felt him pull out his teeth. "Come back." I whispered and bit hard on his mark. It span again and soon his body fell limp and collapsed on me.

"Tenten!" I felt Sasuke's weight slowly lifted off of me.

"It's time, Uchiha." Daisuke's voice rang in my ear as I rolled to my stomach. All I could see was a blurry figure holding my brother in his arms. "Become my strength." Daisuke's lips closed around Sasuke's neck.

"Tenten! Neji's gagging!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's life slowly draining away before him.

"Naruto.. Please.." I tried to pull myself together, but… I blacked out. _Neji… Sasuke… Naruto._

-** No POV**-

"Who are you…" Naruto asked quietly. Daisuke had retreated leaving Sasuke's body lying still on the ground, Neji stopped breathing, and Tenten's body was lifeless…

"Don't ask such questions.." Before Naruto could say anymore, a finger was pressed to his forehead, and he passed out. Sasuke and Tenten was slowly picked up and the figure and the two bodies disappeared together.

"Naruto-kun? Neji-ni-san!" Hinata made her way out with Sakura as they kneeled before them. "What…" Sakura looked around and checked Neji's pulse. "Sakura.."

"It… might be too late. But, I can try." Sakura bent down next to Neji's ear and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me… Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun? Where's Tenten?"

"Gone…" Naruto moaned. "They're gone…" Neji's body remained still.

- **Tenten's POV**-

"Are you alright? Tenten, speak to me." My eyes slowly started to open as I saw Sasuke's face before me. His neck was bandaged and so were the other wounds on his body. "You're okay."

"I think." I touched my neck, cringing at the pain. "Where's Neji?!" I sat up and screamed. I looked around to find myself in my bedroom. Back in our mansion… I couldn't get off the bed though.

"I don't know about Neji, or Naruto. I know that we're stuck here though." He was cuffed to the bed post, same with me.

"Why?" I touched my head, feeling faint.

"**You both know why."**

"Father… I-I didn't mean to, I just-"

"**I trusted you, Tenten… Why did you disobey-"**

"Don't punish her. I forced her to release me from the seal."

"Sasuke…"

"**You two know your punishment… 20 lashes for disobedience,Tenten. 15 lashes for encouragement, Sasuke."**

"… I can't, father. Please! Listen to me, I'm pregnant…"

-

-

-

-

-

**Yeah.. so you may think that her father is cruel, but they disobeyed him, right?**

**anyways, so the next chapter will be about what their father thinks about her being pregnant and such.**

**So i'm thinking the next chapter should have more nejiten because tenten is pregnant and everything, but, you reviewers decide.**

**1. more sasusaku**

**2. more naruhina**

**3. more nejiten**

**thanks for reading! review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! i've been so busy.**

**anyways, this chapter is longer than the others, so i hope this makes it up for my tardiness.**

**and this chapter has nejiten, sasusaku and i guess a little bit of naruhina.**

**anyways, enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

"What do you mean?" I could tell he was angry because he was suddenly growling.

"I-I'm carrying his child, father." I touched my stomach with my free hand.

"Is it that Neji Hyuga's child?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah." I whispered quietly. "It is." Fugaku Uchiha grabbed my hand and stared at the ring on my finger. "No! Not yet. I-"

"Why was I not informed?"

"I haven't had the time… I've been having troubles lately. I don't even know of my lover's well being…"

"Your lover is just fine. And because of him, your brother almost lost his life. But no matter, you'll still receive the lashes, Tenten. I can't afford to make you exceptional and forget all about your punishment. You disobeyed me."

"Fine." I mumbled as Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I won't let her. Let me take her punishment. I'll take hers on top of mine.." He murmured faintly. "Just don't hurt her."

"Sasuke, stop! Just what the hell are you doing?!" I grabbed his shirt and yelled at him. "Don't you dare try and take all those lashes! I won't let you. I'll-" He grabbed my wrist and placed my hand by my side.

"You know you won't be able to change my mind."

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" My father asked quietly.

"No, please! Don't, brother. Please, father, don't let him do it! I'll take my 20 lashes!" My father had already started to un-cuff my brother as he walked out of the room. "Don't be foolish, Sasuke! Please do not take my punishment for me! How will I ever learn?" I started to bawl as Sasuke walked over, kneeling beside me.

"I can't afford you and your child to be injured. For I'm sure Neji would go berserk if I were to let you get hurt." He walked out the room, ignoring my pleading cries.

"Sasuke…" From the other room I could hear the crack of the whip. But, I didn't hear Sasuke's cries, or shouts. I pulled against the handcuffs until my wrist was red and sore. I was finally able to break free from those stupid handcuffs and ran out the door. "Sasuke! Father!" I screamed. I heard a yell coming from Sasuke's bedroom as I threw myself at the door. It wouldn't open.

I banged against the door roughly as I heard the last whip crack. It was absolutely silent as the door slowly opened. My father walked out slowly, and dragged the whip alongside him.

"That was only 10." He whispered. "He's got 25 more…" My father whispered and looked away. I could tell he didn't want to do it either. I wiped my eyes and yelled at him.

"You're no father if you physically punish your children!" I ran into Sasuke's room and slammed the door. "Sasuke!"

"What?" He looked at me from his bed. He was just sitting there. "I see you got loose from the cuffs." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Let me see your back." He shook his head and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"No." Sasuke glared at me and his gaze softened. "A-Are you crying?"

"You stupid head!" I whacked him hard in the arm as he cringed immediately. He swore silently. "How could I not be crying?! My brother is taking my punishment, 35 lashes! You must be insane!"

"They won't be at the same time.." He rubbed his shoulder as I knocked him onto the bed.

"Take off your shirt now.." I growled at him.

"Okay, just… stop crying." Sasuke stammered. "I hate it when you cry…"

"Just show me." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head as I saw the swollen red marks on his back. "No more. No more.." His entire back was red and bloody. I carefully touched his back with a wet towel.

"Are you kidding me? After the first couple of hits it didn't hurt as much."

"Liar. I could feel that you were in pain the whole time." I started to wrap up his wounds when the tears started to tremble down my face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from his back.

"Just go back to Neji, okay? I'm sure he's worried-" I wrapped my arms around his torso as he froze.

"How could I leave you now, brother? I can't leave you for my own happiness when you're here in pain. I'll wait with you until your wounds heal. I promise I won't leave you all alone. Besides… father won't leave me out of his sight… "

"… Stupid." He muttered silently. "You can't do anything here for me."

"I'll help you with your wounds. I won't leave until you heal completely."

"It'll take a while…" Sasuke pried away my arms and turned to face me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll leave when all 35 marks go away. I'll hold brother's hand through the whipping."

"Yeah right." Sasuke rested his back against the wall carefully. "I'm not a child, sister. Are you not afraid that you will give birth while staying here with me? You want to hold Neji's hand, don't you?"

-

"Where is she…"

"I-I don't know, Neji."

"Why hasn't anyone found her yet?!" He snapped at her.

"It's not only Tenten who's missing! Sasuke-kun is also missing!" Sakura shouted. "If it weren't for your stupid brother-"

"Don't blame my brother for this." Neji muttered quietly as he stretched. "They could be anywhere. I'm going to see Naruto."

"He doesn't know either, Neji. It's useless. Sasuke-kun and Tenten… have just up gone and disappeared."

"Someone has to know. I won't rest until she's in my arms again." He started to walk out when Naruto burst into the hospital room. "Naruto, what's the matter?" He was panting as he leaned against his crutches in his left hand.

"Hinata-chan! She's giving birth!" Both their eyes widened as Sakura shouted at Neji:

"Get me the medics!" She ran out of the room. Neji ran to the medics and told them quickly. Before he ran out he slammed his fist against the wall.

_**Damn it.**_He coughed and his breathing increased. _**My breathing still isn't the same. Damn you, Daisuke.**_ Neji slumped against the wall and covered his forehead with his forearm. _**What am I going to do without you here by my side? I feel incomplete.**_

-

-

"Stop crying already…" Sasuke murmured as I wiped my eyes. "It doesn't hurt.."

"But tomorrow it will, and the day after that, and-"

"Calm down. I think you're just making it worse, Tenten… you keep rubbing my skin, and I feel as if it's going to peel off any minute now…" He muttered softly. "I thank you for your kind actions, but don't overdo it please."

-

_**Come back to me. Come home soon, Tenten…**_

-

_It's been about 8 months. I'm still with Sasuke, constantly worrying about his wounds. And I don't even want to even talk about my stomach. It's huge. Not gigantic, but a lot bigger than before. Sasuke's done with the whipping, but I promised him I wouldn't leave until he was completely healed, no matter how many times he tried to shoo me away._

-

"Go away, damn it." Sasuke threw his shirt over his head.

"No! I have to make sure you're all better!" I grabbed his shirt as he grabbed my wrists and pushed me away.

"Look. If you want to do something for me, just go and get more medicinal herbs, okay? Go to town. I'm alright." I looked at him and nodded.

"But, father won't let me-"

"He's bringing back Itachi from training… and besides, it'll help me a great deal if you go and buy these herbs." I smiled and nodded, running down the stairs. Sasuke picked up the phone slowly.

-

He walked over to the loud phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"**Go to town."**

"Who the hell is this?"

"**Just go to town. It matters not who I am."**

"… Sasuke?" The phone was immediately hung up. "Who…" He ran out the door, his feet stomping against the heavy earth's surface. But, he forgot to shut the door, and out wandered**-**

-

"Bandages…" I put my finger to my lips, and nodded. "Thanks so much!" I waved to the cashier person. _I should probably head back soon… _I looked up into the sky and smiled sadly. _It's been a while._ "What the-" I felt sudden desperation. That emotion which was so recognizable… and then the voice.

"Ten…ten?" I turned around and my bags slipped out of my hands immediately.

"Neji?" He looked the same, his broad shoulders, long hair tied back, bandages over his forehead, torn jeans… shirtless.

"It is you." He whispered. I didn't know what to do. Either to run to him, or run away. I didn't really want to tell him what happened to cause me and Sasuke's sudden disappearance. I let my emotions take over..

"Oh… oh god." I lunged myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Neji stumbled slightly and wrapped his arms around me. "It's so good to see you." I ran my fingers through his hair. He was silent and I slowly removed myself from him as he froze. "What's wrong?" I asked him quietly. He stroked my cheeks in slow circular movements before he plunged his lips onto mine.

"You've been gone for so long." Neji whispered in a quiet voice. I was still paralyzed by his kiss, his lips lingered themselves on mine. He pressed his lips to mine again, and just as I was about to kiss back, he pulled away.

"How are you?" I asked him quietly, breathless. He shrugged.

"I have been having some breathing troubles since I've last saw you, but nothing more. I see you've gotten bigger yourself.. I have- um, I mean, I want to tell you something." I listened to the slight concern in his voice as he opened his mouth to speak. He didn't say anything. Or maybe he did… but I was distracted by the small quiet girl behind him.

"Mommy no know where you go." She tugged his jeans slightly. My eyes widened at the small baby girl. She was beautiful. Her eyes were the same color as his… a beautiful shade of lavender. Her hair was a beautiful light purple color with light strands of blonde. The little girl was gorgeous, and I immediately thought the worse.

"I… Um-" I shook my head and started to back away. Neji picked up the small girl into his arms.

"What are you doing out of the house?"

"Chasing you." She giggled loudly.

"Mommy's going to yell at you for leaving the house alone." He glared at her angrily as the girl in his arms laughed again. "Um. This is Mikoto. She's my-"

"Your…" I couldn't say the word. She looked just like him. I was hoping our child would be a girl, and I had imagined him holding our daughter like so. I pulled the ring from my finger and threw it to the ground. "I hope you're happy." I ran away and left the bags in the street.

"Why she run?" Mikoto looked up at him. Neji froze as his eyes didn't leave the spot she was standing in. Neji bent down and held the ring in his hand as Mikoto raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Why you look like that?"

"… What." Neji put her down as she grabbed his pants again.

"Will you run too?" He looked away.

"Yeah, cause I love her." Neji whispered and started to run off when he remembered that Mikoto had followed him all the way out here. He sighed and turned back, picking her up and ran to find me.

"Why she run away?"

"It was a misinterpretation."

"Misa-… Misinta- huh?" She raised an eyebrow as Neji shook his head.

"She thought… you-"

"I know." She mumbled. Mikoto poked her short finger at his head and smiled. "You're my uncle not father."

-

_So stupid. He said he would wait for me. Who was that little girl…_ I grabbed my stomach and felt a sharp pain. _I can't even run? Shit._ I grabbed the tree branch and panted.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted. I turned to him to see him running towards me with Mikoto in his arms. "Stay here." He whispered and put Mikoto down. "Don't go anywhere, promise?" Mikoto nodded as Neji ran after me. "Tenten! Come on, listen to me!" I ignored him and ran faster as he managed to catch up to me. "List-"

"Listen to you? Why should I?! I don't even know you anymore!" I cried out. "Why do you have a kid, Neji?! It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all. I hope you will bury our promise of being together forever!!" Neji grabbed both my arms and pinned them roughly to my side. "Why'd you kiss me.. If you-" Neji let out a low growl as I saw his sharpened fangs.

"She's not my daughter." He glared at me. "Mikoto is an Uzumaki. That's right, Naruto and Hinata's kid. She followed me out of the house. I don't know why, but she did." He cupped my face in his hands. "How could you doubt my love for you, Tenten? While you were gone, I dreamt furiously of you.. Only you. How could you think that I didn't wait for you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you just let me falsely accuse you?!"

"You didn't want to listen to me, remember? And you ran away before I could say anything at all." He pressed his forehead to mine. "You… You're the only woman… I'd ever have carry my child." He blushed furiously and gulped quietly. "I… l-love you."

"I love you too." I took his hand in mine. "I'm sorry for blaming you, Neji. I feel like every time I'm away from you, you're going to slowly forget about me." I admitted as I turned away from him.

"I will never forget about you, Tenten. No matter how far I am, you'll always be in my heart. I won't let you go that easily." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me. "You're always on my mind no matter where you are. Oh, and where have you been…?"

"My father… He took me and Sasuke away. He was going to whip us both for disobedience." I felt myself slowly pressed against the tree. "I-I wasn't whipped though." I felt his hand go up my shirt, and touching my back to make sure. "Sasuke took all 35.." I felt Neji's hand go rigid.

"Is he okay?"

"He said he is." I muttered. "I was just on my way to get medicine for him. I promised him I'd never leave him until he healed. Why were you in town?"

"Sakura's crying was killing me. I had to get out of the house. And… a phone call came in telling me to go to town. I was guessing that it was Sasuke…"

"Probably." I whispered as I pressed my face against his chest. "You scared me…"

"No you scared me." He muttered as he ran his fingers through my hair. "You're going to be the death of me someday. I swear to god, my heart is going to malfunction. I'm not sure I can take anymore rings thrown at me, and you trying to run out of my life. That's why I wanted to talk to you." He held my hands. "Please take my ring. I won't take no for an answer. Do not try and throw it at me anymore, okay?"

"I promise."

"And the thing I wanted to tell you… it's about our marriage. Marry me tomorrow." My heart stopped beating right there. "I won't take a no." He growled angrily as he pulled me close to him.

"B-But, tomorrow? I don't want to get married looking like this…" I whined. I touched my stomach as he kissed my forehead.

"You're beautiful no matter what."

"We didn't plan anything at all! It's so last minute, a-and I-" Neji placed his hand on my hip and traveled it gently down my thigh. "N-Neji, stop…" My knees started to weaken due to his touch.

"Do you really want me to stop, Tenten? Say yes to the wedding tomorrow, and I won't…" Neji's voice trailed off as his hand traveled towards the inside of my thigh towards- I grabbed his hand and ripped it away no matter how much I wanted- no.

"Okay." I muttered angrily. "I'll marry you tomorrow."

"Hm. I knew you'd see it my way." He brought his lips and kissed my forehead. Neji placed the ring on my finger.

"You sick perv."-

"Daddy, why he touch her like that?" Mikoto touched her daddy's thigh. Naruto's eye twitched as he bared his fangs.

"Cover your eyes, Mikoto-chan!" Naruto growled angrily. "You can't leave my daughter all alone like that and go make out with- Oh…" Naruto's eyes softened. "Tenten!"

"T-Tenten-chan.." Hinata smiled.

"Hey." I smiled. It was a long conversation. And I got to meet Mikoto-chan, finding out that she can read minds, much like Neji. Neji also got his fair share of yelling for leaving Mikoto-chan all alone.

"How could you leave me all alone?" Sakura muttered as she quickly stopped speaking. "Oh…"

"Sakura." I whispered her name. I remembered we still were not on good terms. "If you're looking for my brother, he's-" She ran and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, Tenten. I've missed you so much. I have not seen you or my Sasuke-kun for such a long time. Do you know where he is? Do you know where my Sasuke-kun is? You've grown so much since I last saw you. Please forgive me for my ill behavior towards your relationship with Neji. Forgive me!"

"Okay.." I whispered as she smiled brightly.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" I pulled away and sighed.

"He's… at home recouping. We did something bad, and… instead of me getting the punishment, he took both mine and his. 35 lashes. I'm sorry, Sakura. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let me." Tears stung my eyes as she backed away slowly.

"He…" I saw her knees start to shake as she fell to the ground. "S-Sasuke-kun, o-oh…" She covered her face and started to cry.

"Sasuke." Naruto took Hinata's hand and pulled her gently. "Hinata-chan… Mikoto-chan…" He picked up his daughter in his arms. She was silent. "We'll… go back first." He whispered quietly, I couldn't hear him over Sakura's loud crying, but I knew he meant to give us some space.

"Sakura…" I bent down and took her hand in mine. "I'm going to go back home now. Please come with me. Please come see him. I know he misses you dearly. At night, all he can mumble and say is your name."

"Please bring me to him…" She managed to whisper quietly to me. I looked at Neji as if we never were to see each other again.

"Neji, come with me." He shook his head as he grabbed his arm. "Why not?"

"He's your brother, and Sakura's lover. I have no right to go and see him under such circumstances. Even Naruto isn't going to see him." I shook my head and explained to him that Sasuke would like to see him too.

"You're also his dear friend, Neji. It would be very kind of you to see him for Naruto as well." He scratched his head and nodded. We made it home as Sakura trembled up the stairs. "You go first, Sakura. 3rd door to the right."

-

She turned the door knob as she heard Sasuke's deep voice from the other side.

"Did you see Neji?" He muttered from inside. Sakura's hand froze. "Don't be angry with me. I just wanted you and him to reunite. You always seemed so depressed, and it's all my fault because I can't heal fast enough. And it's also because I made you open the seal. I deserved all the lashes, Tenten. And I just want you to be happy. So just… go ahead and leave with Neji."

"What about yourself? What about my happiness?" Sasuke froze as he cleared his throat.

"Wh-What do you mean, Tenten? Did you, um, not see Neji? I called him and told him to go to town. I-"

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered his name as he turned his face towards the door. It opened slowly and there she stood. She covered her mouth and fell to her knees once again. Sasuke kicked off his blankets and slid to her side.

"Wh-What in the names of hell are you doing here? Stupid." He caressed her face softly. "You're not suppose to be here. You… oh Sakura, you fool. You must leave."

"Why must I?" She cried. "I have not seen you for so long and you intend for me to leave you?"

"… It's… nothing personal, Sakura. It's just, I…" He looked away very subtly and bit his lip. "I'm not in great condition, Sakura, and my dad… could be home any minute with Itachi. He doesn't plan on seeing you here…"

"I won't allow us to be separated again." She pressed her lips firmly on his as he felt life being pushed into him. "Never." She cried as he pinned her to the floor.

"Sakura…" Sasuke kissed her neck. "I've missed you." Sakura smiled as he brought his thumb up and wiped away her tears. She ran her fingers along his scars. "Don't cry…" He whispered quietly to her and picked her up. "You really need to leave though."

"Why? I don't want to-" He kissed her gently.

"You've grown, a lot Sakura. I just… need you to listen to me this one time, okay? At the moment, my father really despises Neji for impregnating my sister… and he's having a hard time with the thought of marriage between them."

"The marriage is tomorrow." Sasuke choked and his eyes widened.

"W-Wait.. Who-"

"Neji had decided that when they both reunited. They don't want to be separated anymore so they planned the marriage tomorrow. And… I also… don't want to be separated anymore." Sakura turned away and blushed furiously.

"Y-You want…" Sasuke stumbled for the words and pulled away from her. He faced his back against her and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just let me think about this. Were you serious about… what you said before? Do you really want to… get married?" Sasuke asked her quietly,

"I've been waiting for so long, Sasuke-kun. But… it didn't seem like you were ready."

"I was always. There was just so many things on my mind, Sakura.." He turned around. "Will you marry me, Sakura?"

"Get her out of the house!" I screamed as I hit the door open. Neji clutched his chest and started to pant. "N-Neji?!" I bent next to him and held him in my arms.

"He still can't breathe like he used to." Sakura whispered and pushed Sasuke away gently. "What's wrong, Tenten?"

"Father.. He's back. And so is Itachi. They have to get out of here immediately."

"But…" Sasuke started. He looked at Sakura and then looked at me. "Neji. Keep her safe. I'm sure my father wouldn't want to know that there's another engagement in the family." Our eyes widened.

"You… proposed?" Sasuke scoffed and turned away, his face flushed.

"I never got to answer, but, you already know what I'm going to say." Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Tenten. Please take care of Sasuke-kun." The steps started to creak as footsteps were immediately heard. Sakura bent down and took Neji away from me. "I'll take care of him. Don't worry."

"Tomorrow." He whispered. He put both his hands on my cheek and kissed me deeply. "Meet at the gates, Tenten. Wear the most beautiful thing you have." Neji kissed my forehead and they both escaped through the window.

-

"Tomorrow, huh? You won't be an Uchiha anymore." Sasuke sat himself on the ground and smirked.

"Yeah." I whispered as I shoved him onto the bed. There was a knock on the door as I tucked him under. "Stay here and don't move at all." He rolled his eyes and faced his back towards me. "Coming."

"Tenten.. Can I please talk to you alone?" I sighed and looked at Sasuke's back.

"I guess. You can talk to me right here. Sasuke's sleeping. What ever you need to say, Father, you can say it right here." Fugaku walked in and sat on the bed beside Sasuke as I leaned against the door.

"Your elder brother's back." My father muttered. I didn't respond. "Hm, are you sure it's Neji Hyuga's child?"

"I thought you liked him, father." I wasn't exactly angry at him, but just the fact that he was doubting my decisions was enough for me to get pissed. "It doesn't matter. We're going to have the baby, and we're going to get married tomorrow." His eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?!" I could tell he was angry at me. "You can't get married tomorrow!"

"But I am." I muttered at him. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Maybe not me. But your brother will stop you. You were always the special child, Tenten. Why have you chosen to disobey me right now? I thought you were the one who was going to live on the Uchiha title."

"If I were to do that, I wouldn't be able to marry. It doesn't matter, father. You do have Sasuke and Itachi. Why do you need me? After all, I was born just a human…"

"And your mother would have wanted you to stay that way." He whispered. "And besides, Itachi has a mind of his own. He won't listen to anyone. Your twin has disobeyed me and shamed me enough. The poor boy disobeyed me and opened his seal-"

"He's not shameful. He took all the punishment and he only wanted to open his seal because he wanted to protect me and everyone else. I would be dead and taken away if he hadn't protected me."

"You forgot that I had to come and save you two." I bit my lip.

"I don't care. Your son has never done anything bad to harm you. So leave him alone!"

"You care for your brother so much. Would you risk your own happiness for your brother's?" I nodded.

"He would do the same for me…" I muttered. He shook his head and stood up.

"I won't allow you to marry him. My only daughter. I will not let you."

"You won't stop me!!" I cried as I picked up a book on the floor and threw it at him. He caught it in one hand in ease.

"Don't make me angry." Fugaku walked out the door and whispered quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. "Don't try or I might have to hurt the boy. Don't try to run away. I don't want you to marry him. He put you and your brother in danger. Never again.." I screamed loudly as he slammed the door. I immediately started to cry as Sasuke jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Don't worry. I won't let him keep you here. Your happiness comes before mine."

"But… he'll punish you!"

"I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness for you, Tenten."

"How can I live with myself if you do that?! I'll be struck with guilt until I can't move anymore."

"My sister's happiness comes first. I'll help you escape to Neji's tonight. I don't want you suffering anymore."

"Sasuke… I won't let you. I can't let you do that!"

"I know you won't let me. But you will not have a choice. I'm going to make you leave tonight."

"No, no, please! Father will hate you. You will be shamed from the Uchiha clan! You will truly become the son who has disobeyed and disappointed father!"

"I don't care, Tenten. Your happiness is my top priority. Don't talk anymore. I need to think." He pressed my face against his shoulder as it drowned out my screaming and absorbed my tears. Sasuke was too strong and determined, and I couldn't do anything. And for once in my life, I didn't want happiness.

**-**

**-**

**I hope it's not too dramatic... i like how it's coming out at the moment.**

**sasuke and tenten are really bonding. and it's a sibling bonding, but it's very sweet. I really like how sasuke is always sacrificing for his sister.**

**i know some of you will be complaining that tenten keeps thinking that neji is unfaithful, but she hasn't seen him for so long, and seeing a little girl like that, one can only assume that he settled down by then.**

**idk why, but i thought it went pretty well with where the direction of the plot was heading.**

**so next chapter might have more nejiten, or maybe more sasusaku. lots of itachi finally coming in though.**

**thanks for reading, review. and yeah. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I almost forgot to update this. i've been doing so much lately. i'm sorry.**

**here you go...**

**it's not as long as i wanted it to be, and i'm very sorry.**

**Enjoy**

-

-

-

-

"I don't want this!" I screamed as he pulled away from me. "I don't want to marry Neji! I don't want this stupid child! I just want to stay here with father! I hate you for trying to make me happy!"

"Don't lie to me. You don't want anything more than to live the rest of eternity with Neji and your child. You don't want to stay in this household." Sasuke whispered quietly.

"Lies!" I shouted at him. "Stop trying to tell me what I want and what I don't want!"

"Stop shouting." He growled at me. "You will leave tonight."

"It won't work…" I stopped shouting and started to cry again. "F-Father will definitely get rid of Neji's child with his own bear hands. I rather… I rather you rid of it for me!" I put my brother's hands on my stomach.

"What can I do? I won't kill-"

"But brother, you must! I can't… let father. And if I escape, father will do harm to Neji." Sasuke pulled his hands away from my stomach and picked me up.

"Stay here, please. I'll be back. I already have a plan." I sat on the bed and started to quiver. "Sleep." He shut the lights off leaving me alone in the darkness.

_I don't… want him to lose any chances he has with Sakura. I don't want him to give up his future for me._ I covered my eyes with my hands as I heard the window blow open. I opened my mouth to scream when a hand covered them. I knocked backwards onto my bed and pinned hard. "Who-"

"It's me." I was silent as I let my eyes adjust to the dark. "Tenten…"

"N-Neji!" He let go of my wrists as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't just leave you here." He kissed my neck tenderly.

"B-But why stay…? You'll get caught." Neji placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Tenten. I'd rather be caught than stay away from you." He whispered. "Nothing's felt right since you've been locked up here. Please run away now."

"I can't… Sasuke would get punished again for letting me escape. I can't ruin his life anymore!" He kissed me gently and nodded.

"I understand."

"I can't marry tomorrow, Neji. I just can't…" Neji looked away and took my hands in his.

"It doesn't have to involve a lot of people, Tenten. As long as you and I are there… that's all I really need."

"I never really thought my wedding would be like that."

"So you won't marry me until your brother is happy?" He asked me quietly. I gripped his hands tightly and nodded.

"I want him to be happy first. I'm sorry I keep putting it off, it's just that-" He pulled away. "Are you mad at me?"

".. No. I just don't like the fact that whenever we plan for something to happen, it never does. I wanted to marry you a long time ago, Tenten. But, it keeps being put off like it's not important! Do you think I'll always be here waiting for you?! I'm not going to wait forever for you to make up your mind!"

"… You won't wait for… m-me?" He rubbed his forehead with his arm. "Do you think I'm troublesome? An-And I'm not putting it off like it's nothing! It's… hard for me! You don't understand!"

"Then tell me!"

"My father won't allow it! He's so angry at you right now! He's taking it all out on me and Sasuke. You wouldn't know, you don't even have any parents!" Right there, I wanted to take it all back. I wish I had never said it. I covered my mouth immediately and stared at the shocking, pained look on Neji's face. "I-I… Neji, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You're right. I don't have parents. I wouldn't know what it would be like.."

"I'm so sorry, Neji…" I took his hand but he pulled away.

"I yelled at you first. I started this whole thing. Maybe I shouldn't have come, Tenten."

"No- Neji, please." I pleaded with him as I grabbed his hand tightly. I didn't want him to leave…

"I'm sorry… for saying that you didn't think the wedding was important. It was wrong of me to judge you. And I… will always be here waiting for you, and I will wait forever if I have to…" He looked down as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I am also very sorry for bringing up your parents. It was so wrong of me to bring them up. Please forgive me.."

"If you forgive me also, Tenten." I nodded as he placed a light kiss on my lips. "I promise to never yell at you again." All of a sudden my eyes started to blur. My eyes were hurting and I was panting. "You're… hungry." I shook my head, already knowing what he had in mind. "Come."

"No…" I threw my arms in front of me as if it were to shield him from coming any closer. "I won't drink your blood. I'll… find another way."

"You'll kill yourself. Besides, I need some feeding too. You can pay me in return by letting me draw blood from you. You can go first.." He sat himself on the bed in front of me as I shook my head again.

"I might not be able to control myself. I might draw too much…"

"I'll stop you…" With that, I plunged my mouth towards his succulent neck and bit down immediately. I felt my face growing hot and the warmth reaching to the tips of my fingers. I continued to drink until I felt a hand go on the back of my neck. Before I was fully able to pull away, Neji threw himself at me and inhaled deeply. "My turn." He whispered quietly to me.

He licked my neck and bit down hard. I let out a small whimper as I felt the blood draining away. Neji had more control than I did and pulled away, wiping his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked quietly as he brought his thumb and wiped away the blood at the corner of my mouth. "Tenten?" I nodded as he licked away the remaining blood on my neck. "The holes from my teeth are gone." I touched my neck tenderly and felt no pain as I leaned forwards toward his neck and cleaned the blood stains.

"Neji, how long will you stay here with me?" He didn't answer and got off the bed.

"I have to leave now." I shook my head.

"No, please. I don't want you to go!" Neji turned and looked at me.

"I'll come back tomorrow night."

-

-

-

_That was a lie. He didn't come back the next night, or the night after that, or the night after that. My father didn't let me out of the room. He didn't let Sasuke in, or Itachi. Only himself when he came in to drop some blood. I was so alone. I didn't hear from anyone for the next weeks. No phone calls. No sneaking through the windows. No… nothing._

-

-

-

-

-

_Shit!_ I sat up and clutched my stomach. I felt a jolt of pain rush through me as I panted. _It's… almost time isn't it? _I knew in the next week or so, the time would come… I blinked away the tears and laid on my bed. It's all I could do. Was this my punishment?

"Tenten!" I opened my eyes to the voice and saw Sasuke standing at the door. He shut it quickly and pulled me out of bed.

"Wh-What are you doing-"

"Shut up." He whispered gruffly. "I'm going to get you out of here." I shook my head violently and tried to pry his fingers away from my mouth. "I planned this weeks ago with Neji. He's here to take you away."

"Not without you!" I pulled open a gap between his fingers. "I won't-"

"Save it. I'm not going to go with you. You're going to run away with Neji and you won't be coming back. You will live your happily ever after, you understand me? I'm your brother and you mean everything to me. I would do anything to make sure you're safe." He put his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth and let out a low whistle. Before I knew it, the window cracked open and a shadow slid into my room.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke let go of me and grabbed his shoulders. "Where's Neji, you dobe?!" Naruto made a disgusted pained look on his face and whispered quietly to Sasuke. I heard my brother gulp.

"W-What's wrong? Where's Neji?" I grabbed Sasuke's arm as he shook his head.

"Change of plan. Naruto is going to take you somewhere safe."

"Wh-What about you?" Naruto whispered quietly. Sasuke shook his head as Naruto opened his mouth to complain.

"I'm staying here." Sasuke sighed slightly and nodded. "Take her quickly before my father comes. He's suppose to drop off some blood for her to drink in about a minute. Take her away quickly." I shook my head aggressively and started to weep. "Tenten, don't cry."

"I'm… going to miss you brother. Please.. Don't let me go by myself. I want to stay with you." Sasuke gently took his hand and placed it behind my head. He pressed his forehead to mine and shut his eyes.

"I'll be okay, sister. You go on and be happy. Tell Sakura to wait for me..." Our fingers intertwined as I cried even more. "We'll see each other again. Don't worry."

"Father will punish you very harshly, brother."

"I know that. It'll be fine, I promise. I will see you again."

"D-Do you promise?" I asked him quietly.

"Mhm. We are one. Remember? Twins. A part of me will always be with you, sister."

"And… a part of me will always be with you, dear brother. The vampire flowing through your veins will keep you safe." We pulled away and I finally lunged myself to him and latched my arms around his neck. "I love you…"

"I… love you too." He pushed me away as he heard the locks outside opening. "Father's here. Take her." Naruto hooked his arm underneath my legs and swooped me up into his arms.

"Be careful." Naruto muttered quietly.

"I will. Just get her to safety." With that. Naruto swiftly jumped out the window and opened his large orange wings. I reached my hand out towards my brother.

"Sasuke!" I shouted his name as he let out a small smile as I saw a single tear stream down his face. 'Be Happy'. That's all he mouthed to me before I heard loud crashing, shouting, slamming… and my own sobbing.

"He'll be okay. It's Sasuke after all." Naruto tried to calm me down. "Neji… he told me not to tell you this… But…" My eyes widened as I remained silent. "He tried to fight Itachi for your freedom. They… made a bet, you see. If Neji won, he would freely take Tenten away. But… if he lost, he would freely let Itachi give the final blow and kill him."

"Neji won, but Itachi didn't keep his promise and hit him roughly in the heart, then a double blow at his lungs. It was amazing how he could still fight off Itachi and make it all the way home."

"He…" Naruto nodded.

"Neji managed to fly all the way home and collapse at the front door. Sakura's been spending a lot of time healing his lungs. I'm afraid they won't be as strong as they once were. After all, since the fight with Daisuke and Hiashi, he hasn't been able to breath the same. I'm just glad that his heart is still beating strong."

"Why is this happening…" I whispered. "Why am I bringing so much pain?"

"… I don't have an answer for you, I'm sorry." Naruto whispered as he landed at the front door of the Hyuga Manor. I stood, my legs shaking underneath me and walked slowly for the door. Before I could open it, the door opened and Hinata flew out the door. I looked up into the white sky and fell down onto my knees. They started to sting as soon as they hit the cold snowy grounds. I wrapped my arms around myself as I heard Hinata and Naruto.

"You're okay.. Thank god." Hinata wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah." He smiled. I had always wished myself welcoming home Neji like that. But no, I wouldn't be able to run out and welcome him, and he wouldn't be able to run out and sweep me off my feet. I heard foot steps stop in front of me as I looked up. Mikoto tilted her head cutely and smiled.

"Auntie Tenten is home at last. Uncle Neji really want to see you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "No crying, okay? He cry too. Both you cry for each other a lot." I smiled at her innocence as she let go of me. "Daddy!" She ran through the snow and jumped into his arms.

I slowly held onto the door frame and walked through the halls. Each time I knew I was getting closer. I felt pain in my chest through Neji, and I heard his shouts of pain. I gradually started to pick up my pace as his shouting grew louder. I could hear the blood pulsing through my ears as I walked into the room.

Sakura was picking up cloths of blood as I saw dark purple welts all over his chest. His eyes were squeezed tight as blood dripped from the corner of his lips. She turned and looked at me and she immediately started to cry.

"O-Oh, Tenten." I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Oh where have you been…"

"I've been lost, Sakura. I've been completely, utterly lost."

"What about Sasuke-kun?" She asked quietly and I pulled away. "What about your brother, Tenten?"

"He's… He told me to tell you to wait for him… He… will be coming soon." _I hope. _Tears flew from her eyes as she lowered her head. "Sakura? What's-"

"I.. already know what he did. He spoke to me secretly every night since he planned your escape. Every night he told me to promise him that I would wait until he came to find me."

"Sakura… I'm so sorry. It's all my-" She was about to speak when a scream erupted from Neji's mouth, blood spilling down his chin. Sakura shook her head and wiped the tears and continued to heal him.

"His wounds… Th-They're pretty bad, Tenten. He just keeps on bleeding internally and spitting all the excess blood out. His temperatures been severely high." She placed a wet towel on his forehead as he panted. "I'm going to go get more medicine. Please wait here with Neji, okay?" I nodded.

"T-Tenten… Where are you.." He whispered through his lips as I grabbed his hand.

"I'm here, Neji, I'm here."

"Are you… really?" I nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am, Neji. I'm right here. I'm right here…" Tears made their way down my face.

"Don't let me go."

"I promise. I won't."

"I'm sorry… I, knew that your brother wouldn't keep his end of the bet. B-But I…"

"Don't talk anymore. Naruto's told me everything already. Please, just rest… And I have something I want to tell you. I know it's very out of context, but maybe this will be a bit of motivation for you to heal faster. Our… son will be born very soon."

"… S-Son?" He whispered weakly. I nodded.

"Yes. A son. Sakura told me a while ago, but I wanted to wait and surprise you. He will carry on the Hyuga's name, Neji. And he really needs a father to support him through everything. So please, get better soon."

"I'm… trying." I nodded and shut my eyes, holding his handd so tightly, afraid that if i let go, he would leave me.

_A plan. I need to get Sasuke back._

_**I already knew of his plan, Tenten. I was going to come and bring you away. But… as you can see,**_

_You were being stupid and careless. You shouldn't do that next time, Neji._

_**Whatever. You are not going with any plan until I'm better.**_

_That could take forever, Neji. I'm going with my plan next week._

_**But our child-**_

_Will be born sometime next week leaving me plenty-_

_**I'm sure our son would like to spend time with you.**_

_It's much too late to change my mind. And I can't wait for you to heal. _

-

-

-

-

_It could be too late…_

-

-

-

-

**Blahhh. Yeah, so most of you were right. Tenten wasn't able to stop Sasuke. and now Sasuke is taking the punishment. i already had in mind what punishment he would recieve. But, let me hear your thoughts, because i'm sure he'll have more than one punishment.**

**1. Lashing**

**2. Forgetting everything (FOR SURE!!)**

**3. Beating**

**4. Taken away from the house and away from everyone**

**Thanks for reading! more reviews, please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the super late update. i've been caught up with so much work. i hope this makes it up----**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_I never felt more exhilarating pain. Never.. The stretching pain…_

"Come on, Tenten."

_It was all murmurs. Quiet murmurs. The lights shone brightly onto my face as tears welled up in my eyes. It hurt too much.._

"You can do this. Come on Tenten."

_Damn this world… I really wanted to just go. Sasuke was waiting for me. And I was holding him off. A final push. Just one final push._

"Good, Tenten. I knew you could do it."

_I need to go. Get me off this stretcher. Un-strap me right now. Do it please. Just un-strap me. I have to save him. I have to save my brot-_

"Do you hear those soft cries, Tenten? He's calling for you."

_Who's calling for me? Who would ever be calling for me besides Sasuke? He's all I need to worry about right now._

"Tenten. Do you want to hold him?"

_Hold Sasuke? What's going on…_

"Do you want to hold your son, Tenten?"

_My son…?_

"My… son." I felt the straps around me unbuckle and as soon as I held the tiny baby boy in my arms, I could remember everything.

_**Thrashing against the stretcher. Scratching Sakura in the arm when she strapped me down. Screaming, get it out, get it out now. The pain. Yes, the exhilarating pain.**_

"Yes, your son, Tenten." I looked up at Sakura. Her face was covered with sweat as she let out a smile. "C-Congratulations. I knew you could do it."

"Tenten." A weak voice spoke. I looked next to me to see the worried face of my beloved.

"Oh.. Neji. Thank god." I wrapped my arms around his neck and listened to the sweet snores of my baby boy.

"His name, love." Neji smiled at me and pecked my lips lovingly. "What's his name?"

"Haru…" Neji kissed my forehead. "You should get some rest…" I stroked Haru's head gently as Sakura picked him up from my arms.

"Let Neji take care of him."

"But… he has to rest too."

"I think it's you who needs the rest now, Tenten." He left the room with our son in his arms. I nodded weakly and looked at Sakura. "It's time, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." I wasn't tired at all. I wasn't feeling weak. It was all for show. "I'm ready."

"You're not going to feel as energized as you once were you know. Once you have a child you-"

"Don't lecture me, Sakura. I'm not in the mood for it. Just do your thing." She nodded and before I knew it, my stomach had shrank. "Thank you."

"Neji's going to kill me…"

"No he won't. He won't know I'm gone. I'll be back before he knows it. You should be the one getting some rest, Sakura. Thank you for all you did. Take care of Haru, Neji and everything. I'll bring Sasuke back. I promise."

"Naruto and Hinata. They're-"

"I know. They're worried about Sasuke too."

"They don't want you to go."

"I'm going, Sakura. Don't tell me not to."

"I know. I want to come-"

"You can't. You have to take care of Neji's injuries. He's not 100% healthy yet. And my child. You have to take care of him too, Sakura. Please. I can handle this on my own. I promise. You're only half breed. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No worries. I'll be fine." I got off the stretcher and opened the window. I let the cold Winter air fill my nostrils. "I'm going to bring him back, I promise." Tears trembled down her face, and her lower lip began to quiver.

"Please… P-Please bring him back…" She cried. I bent down and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I promise. Don't cry, Sakura. Thanks to you, I can go and get him. I'll bring him back. I'll bring back Sasuke."

"Tenten.." I didn't turn around. I grabbed a tight black jacket and threw it over. It hugged my body nicely as I grabbed a pair of tight leggings. I then added a pair of boots and sighed. "I don't think. I'm not sure what the effects will have on your body though. Your stomach is suppose to slowly decrease in size. Taking it away just like that… I'm not-"

"I'm taking the chances, Sakura." I climbed out the window as the wind blasted into my face. I forced open my wings, and fought against the winds. They would not stop me.

-

-

"You let her go, didn't you?" Sakura spun around to come face to face with Naruto.

"What can I do? I-"

"I was going to go after him, Sakura…" He stared at her intensely. "What will Neji say?"

"We really haven't the choice. She's determined."

"I know, Sakura. She's going straight into their trap." Neji was listening the whole time… behind the open door Naruto forgot to shut.

_**Tenten… **_At that time, Haru's eyes opened and let out a loud wail. His white, crystalline eyes…

-

-

It hurt to come back to the place… home. It was darker than usual, and the snow had stopped blowing. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and remembered that Sakura said that there were going to be side effects. Stupid stomach cramps must be one of them..

I trudged up the stairs and reached for the cold door knob. It turned slowly and I entered the dark cold house. I had forgotten how big the house was. The twining stair case was just inviting me to walk up. I saw the bloody stairs. Dry blood stained the rails, staining the innocent, white stairs.

The smell of blood was intoxicating. And I knew who they were from- Sasuke. At the top of the stair case, small trails of blood lead to my room. My heart pounded against my chest as I saw blood against the wall… then a body. I fell backwards and realized the body. The dead body of my-

-

-

"_How could you let her escape?!!"_

"_I had to."_

"_You fool. You.. Disgrace of a son!!" I felt a large slap across my face as I fell backwards._

"_Father, you told her that you wanted her to be happy."_

"_It was your mother's wish.. I do not want her to marry the Hyuga. I don't want her to have his child."_

"_It's too late."_

"_You will be punished severely, Sasuke."_

"_I know that already…" I turned towards the window._

_-_

"_You will be beaten until you tell us where she is."_

"_Itachi.." I looked up at him._

"_Father's words are law." I felt the brutality.. The cruelty and wondered.. If it was really all worth it? Was I already doubting my decision to help my own twin sister? Never. After a while, the pain started to wear off, it didn't sting anymore…_

_My older brother and father walked away, the whip was covered in a beautiful new color. I carefully dragged myself up the stairs... Staining the pure innocent whiteness.. staining it with hatred...and blood. And then the torture came. Little did I know, I wasn't only going to be getting a beating. They wanted me to…_

_-_

_They wanted me to forget everything. They brain washed me._

_-_

"_Please… don't make me forget her.." I remember begging and crying._

"_You must forget everyone." I felt father put his hand over my face._

"_Not her… Not them." The images flew by my face. Hinata, gone. Naruto, gone. Sakura… gone. Tenten? She was gone too. I couldn't remember anything._

"_Do you remember this child?" Itachi threw a picture to me of myself.. And someone else. A girl with brown hair, beautiful eyes. Beautiful smile and she looked about my age. All I could say was,_

"_Who is she." My brother held up a match, and slowly starting at the corner, burned the girl's smile to ashes, then along with me, until all there was, was a single flame of the match. A gust of wind, and then pure black._

_There was something simply wrong with me. I felt that I knew that girl. My father walked and grabbed my arm. That's when my mind went black. There were stabbing, punching, kicking, bleeding. Lots of bleeding…_

_I had just killed-_

_-_

"F-Father?!" His bloody body was laid to the corner of the hall, dried blood around him. He was there for a long time.. Meaning… someone had killed him. I kneeled beside him and gulped quietly. He.. Was dead. Fugaku Uchiha was murdered.. I blinked away a tear and suddenly the whole world came crashing down on me. I heard a deep growl from within my room.

-

"He deserved it… he deserved it." I stood up and grabbed the corner of the wall and stood up carefully. My legs shook so badly, I was so scared. If he killed father..

"S-Sasuke?" The room was so dark. I saw the shadow's head raise slowly.

"… Who are you…"

"S-Sasuke. It's me, Tenten." I walked over and I felt the cold substance all over my foot. Blood. "It's me."

"… Who's Tenten…" I gulped and kneeled in front of him. I felt him go rigid as his head shot up. There was blood trickling down his eyes, blood covered his neck, and his shirt was torn half way, revealing cuts all over his body. "Stop staring.." He growled and licked his lips. "You smell really good.."

"No. Sasuke, I'm your sister. I'm your twin sister, Tenten Uchiha."

"… I would remember you if you were. But at the moment, you… are… just… mouthwatering…" I jumped back as he stood and grinned at me. He scared me to the point that I just wanted to end his- scratch that. "Are you scared?"

"Sasuke! Cut it out! You killed our father! What did you do with Itachi?"

"Oh. He got away. How do you know him…" I could hear his heart pounding faster.

"He's my older brother, Sasuke. **Our** older brother…" I touched his arm tenderly. "Why can't you remember?" He pulled away and banged hard against the wall.

"G-Get away from me." He touched his head and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm here now, brother. Nothing will separate us again. I'm so sorry for leaving you…"

"…"

"I love you, Sasuke. Please, let's get you out of here. I'm sure Sakura will help you."

"Who's Sakura… and why should I believe you?"

"I'm all you have at the moment, Sasuke. Please…"

"Who's Sakura.."

"She loves you. And you love her. You guys.. Are engaged."

"I can't remember her face. I can't be engaged to someone I don't love." The pain shot through my side. I grabbed it and sighed.

"I know you will remember her… You can't remember anyone at the moment. I'm sure you lost your memory. I'm sure father took that away from you. But you're losing too much blood. Or, well, you've lost too much." I grabbed his wrist, and I felt him go rigid once more.

"I'm not sure I can-"

"Let's clean you up, Sasuke. Follow your sister now."

_For some reason…. I believed and followed this stranger. As familiar as she seemed… she had her own mind. And somehow, I just felt like following her. Like a lost puppy. I could find myself if I followed her._

"Come now." I pulled him into the bathroom and sat him down on the chair. "Are all these wounds from father?"

"How do I know I can trust you." I placed my hand on his cheek and pressed my forehead to his.

"Sasuke. You risked your life for me. I came back to save you…" I took the towel and wiped his eyes. "It's okay now.." I helped him remove what was left of his shirt and wiped the blood away from the cuts. "You… why did you kill him?" My hand started to shake as he grabbed it and placed it on his chest.

"For some reason… he was burning this picture. And I was absolutely furious. I can not remember why exactly I wanted to kill him so bad… But, when he burned it… it just infuriated me to the point that I wanted this man-"

"**dead**…" I nodded and continued to wipe his chest from the wounds. "I'm just glad that you're alive, Sasuke. I was so afraid that dad was going to punish you that-"

"Punish me. Yeah, he did. But not enough to kill me. What's your name again?"

"It's Tenten. How did he punish you?"

"Lashing. It was bad. That's how the blood got all over the stairs…" He whispered as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt the rough bumps along his back as I turned him around. "It's pretty bad isn't it?"

"Quite." I mumbled as I stared at his bloody back. There were so many deep scars and as I ran my fingers along them.. I could feel the pain. Each lash, whipped with no regrets. I gently rung the towel and dabbed gently along the cuts. "D-Does it hurt, Sasuke?"

"No." I nodded and continued to wipe him down.

"How did you manage.. To kill him, Sasuke?" He grabbed my wrist.

"Are you angry at me for doing that?" I looked down. "Would you kill me?"

"N-No! I'd never! I just want to know-" Sasuke flung the bucket of water and blood to the floor.

"Don't… lie to me. Tenten, was it? If you're mad at me for killing him, then I have no choice but to-"

"That's not it, Sasuke! I'm fine! I just-" He turned to me and grabbed the wet towel from my hand. He swiftly bound my wrists with the towel and stood over me. "Sasuke, what are you-"

"Are you really my sister? If you were, you'd be completely furious. What are you feeling now?"

"I.. I really am angry at you, Sasuke. But… I can't help but feel relieved. He was always trying to come in between me and Neji.." I could tell he had grown a lot. His arms were more muscular, and when he stood over me, I could see that his face had slimmed down, and his chest had grown as well. His hands were bigger, and his voice was deeper. Even though he had stopped at this age, he still continued to get bigger.

"Where did you come from? How do you know about-"

"I'm your god damn sister! Damn it." He pulled me up by my arm. Did I mention he got taller too?

"I want to believe you. I really want to believe you."

"Sasuke! Come on, please untie me…" Sasuke pulled me up and looked around. He placed his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up for a second. There's someone in the house."

"Please, Sasuke, it's me…" I mumbled in his hand. He grabbed another towel and tied it around my mouth.

"I said shut up." He picked me up over his shoulders and ran out of the bathroom to the attic. I brought my arms and ripped the towel over my mouth.

"Stop this! Sasuke! Put me down!-"

"Please. Quiet down."

"Untie me! I won't hurt you for killing father! Please! I love you, Sasuke. Please."

"I thought you said you were my sister. How can you love me?"

"It's sibling love, Sasuke! Not that kind of-" Next I felt his lips on mine. I knew it was wrong so I struggled as much as I could.

"Are you really my sister, Tenten? Or are you perhaps that fiancé you were talking about to me?" I pushed him away.

"S-Sasuke. You're my twin brother. I'm not your.. And you're not my… it's wrong. Don't do that again." I looked away. "Please untie me now.." He turned on the lights and untied my hands. There were red streaks along my hands as I cringed. He brought my hands to his lips and kissed my cuts. "Stop it, Sasuke.." I pulled myself away from his lap and crawled to the boxes. I opened them and dust flew all over the place.

"What are you doing, Tenten?" He rested his chin on my neck. I felt completely uncomfortable around him now.

"Er, looking for evidence to show you that I'm really your sister, and not your… lover or whatever." He pressed his lips to my neck and smiled.

"You smell so good, Tenten."

"Cut it out." I shoved him backwards.

"Hm. You're aggressive. I like that."

"I can't believe dad wiped out your memories of everyone."

"… Please. I'm trying to remember, Tenten. I just can't. It's hard enough trying to remember who you are.." I dug through the piles of books, struggling to find a photo, anything. Sasuke pushed me behind the boxes. "They're upstairs."

"… Shit."

-

-

"Can you believe the great Fugaku Uchiha is dead? It's hard to believe." That voice… was none other than- Daisuke. Where was Hiashi? Probably not far behind.

"Yeah. It has that halfbreed's smell all over the house." Hiashi… I heard them sniffing. I knew they would find us. And with Sasuke not remembering anything, it would definitely be hard for him to fight by my side. I pushed him away gently and stood up.

"What are you-" I walked out.

"Daisuke. Hiashi. Long time no see."

"Oh, Tenten Uchiha. You are here? It has been **too** long." Daisuke grinned. I knew he wanted me.. Only because Neji had me of course. He wanted me dead at some point, but it just shows that he came to love me because he hasn't killed me. "Hiashi. Go take Fugaku's body."

"No! Leave my father alone! Let him be where he-"

"Your brother killed him. Don't you hate him? Sasuke Uchiha murdered his own father… Wait until that story-"

"Stop it! Leave Sasuke alone. Leave my father alone. Why are you here…" Daisuke moved so fast I couldn't see him until his white eyes stared into mine.

"You know why I am here. I want you and your child."

"I… don't have him with me at the moment. I'm just here.. To mourn for my father. That is all."

"What of your brothers? I could smell that half breed from all the way-" I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Please… Daisuke. Just leave him. He had his memories taken away. If you want me, just take me and leave him out of this."

"… Tenten. You… would give yourself up for him?"

"Of course I would. I know Neji would never forgive me if I left him. But he has to understand…" I looked back behind the boxes, and I felt as if he could… maybe just understand and realize that I was really his sister… "Just… take me."

Maybe Daisuke felt some sympathy. He took the cloth Sasuke used on me and wrapped it around my wrists and took me out the door of the attic. I didn't get to see Sasuke's face again.

-

-

"Why did you come here?"

"Your scent is very well known. Through the blowing snow storm, I could smell it." Daisuke smirked. I saw Hiashi standing over my father's body, deep in thought…

"Leave him alone." I growled. "Daisuke. You better-" He turned to me.

"I do not obey anyone." I clenched my fists.

"You better leave my father out of this." I felt him corner into the wall. I felt my back soak up the blood against the wall.

"Or what, Tenten?"

"Keep your hands off my sister." I saw Sasuke's arms crossed over his shoulder.

"S-Sasuke.. You're in no position to fight." Sasuke had disappeared from my sight. And next thing I knew, I saw Daisuke on the ground, and Hiashi next to him. I dropped onto my knees as Sasuke pulled away the cloth. "H-How.."

"Along with punishment, Itachi had been teaching me new moves in fights. I never knew they would come in handy until now. I'm so sorry…" He kissed my forehead. "Sister. You've come to save me, and I couldn't remember you."

"You remember everyone now?" Tears streamed down my face as he wiped them away.

"N-Not everything." He confessed. "Just… when I saw you walk away. You didn't look back like I thought you would've. It.. Reminded me of back when I had forced you to leave me. I kept seeing your crying face."

"I'm so glad.. I'm sure you will remember everything soon." He walked over and picked up my father's body.

"I just wish I could've said something to him before he…" Sasuke put his arms around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head one last time. "And I'm going to get you back for kissing me.." I glared at him. His face flushed.

"I-I didn't remember at that time. I-I'm going to go bury dad now. I'll see you outside."

"What happened to Itachi…"

"… I can't remember, Tenten. I'm sorry." He walked out. I walked over to the wall and slid my finger across the blood stains when I came to a piece of parchment. I unrolled it carefully and inscribed in blood was my name.

**Tenten,**

**I know I didn't get to talk to you. I somehow knew my end was coming to me. Sorry for erasing Sasuke's mind. I know you're angry at me. I never thought of you. I only listened to myself. Sorry.**

At the bottom was just a splat of blood…

"F-Father…" I spun around when I heard a knife unsheathe. I was a little too late.

"You think your brother can stop me? I'll admit… He's… stronger than before." Daisuke smirked. He had blood running from his eyes. "Your brother's face looked like this didn't it?"

"No.. Your face.. Is definitely uglier." I smirked as I collapsed backwards onto my ass. I grabbed the knife and pulled it out of my leg. "I'll kill-" I froze. My stomach was churning as I growled.

"You.. Can't move can you? Good. Then you're mine.." He slowly close in on me as the wall next to my face had suddenly exploded. My eyes started to blur as a shadow stood in front of me.

-

-

-

"_You Idiot."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Sorry. i intended it to be longer. i'll try to update again. keep waiting. i promise it'll be worth it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Yay. Another update! Enjoy, Sorry if there are grammatical and or spelling errors.**

**-**

-

-

"I… N-" My mouth was covered as someone whispered in my ear.

"Leave this to him. Come with me now." I struggled and tried to push the hand away from my mouth but the pain in my stomach and thigh got the best of me. And before I knew it, I was being carried off. "You're stupid."

"Put me down."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to do this. I would've helped."

"That's what I don't want. Why would I want your help? This has nothing to do with you. It's family business…"

"You were in no position to save anybody." He put me down on the ground as I looked up at him.

"Neither were you, Neji. You are still hurt from fighting with Itachi." I glared at him as he kneeled in front of me.

"You just gave birth to our son. I can't believe you would ask Sakura to do something like that.. I would've been able to fight better than you, Tenten, I've been a vampire longer.." Neji smirked as he touched my thigh. I quivered in pain. "Let me clean it."

"Wha-What…" I started to slowly back away as he grabbed my leg. He pulled on my pants until it ripped straight up my leg, inches above my cut.

"Don't be afraid of me, Tenten." He kissed my knee and slowly worked his way up my thigh, leaving small kisses until he neared my cut.

"N-Neji…" Neji looked up at me as I backed away again. "Enough, Neji. I have to go help Naruto fight-"

"I don't think so. Naruto can handle himself. Your safety is more important to him."

"B-But Sasuke doesn't know what's going on - He can't remember anything. Sasuke- He.. He's lost, Neji. He-He can only remember me. Brother can't even remember Sakura! He's confused. He's… He's burying my dead father!!" I cried as I buried my face in my hands. He was like this all because of me. One can not imagine the guilt and burden that was placed upon my shoulders. Neji kissed my cut as I winced.

"Don't be afraid. Sasuke can handle himself… He may not remember anything, but your father didn't take away the fighter in him. If any chance Naruto lets Daisuke and Hiashi get away, Sasuke will stop them from taking you, no doubt."

"I need to go and-" Neji pressed his lips lovingly to mine as he pushed all the worries away.

"Naruto will take care of Hiashi and Daisuke. I'll go find Sasuke. Just stay here, and promise me that you will not go anymore. If you do… I'll be forced to punish you.." He kissed my forehead. Neji walked away when Naruto crashed into him.

-

"Neji. They've run away. But I managed to…" He bit his lip. "Don't get angry at me for this. But, I somehow managed to, how do I say this… 'de-arm-ify' your uncle?"

"You what…" Neji froze.

"I managed to… sever your uncle's right arm. I didn't mean to. I took the knife and just threw it. I mean, it just kinda cut it off. There's a lot of blood and everything, man, I'm really sorry but are you mad…" Neji sighed and shook his head.

"It's alright, Naruto, you did what you had to do. Can you take Tenten home? I'm going to find Sasuke." Naruto nodded.

"Alright." Neji looked up in the sky as blood landed on his face. Hiashi…

-

Sasuke slowly placed the body into the ground and looked away.

"I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean to. I really didn't. Please forgive me. " He slowly started to back away when Neji came up behind him.

"Uchiha." He turned around sharply and bared his fangs.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Sasuke looked about ready to hurt Neji as his eyes started to redden, small amounts of blood dripping from his eyes.

"I am Neji Hyuga. Your sister, Tenten… is my fiancé…" Neji kneeled down in front of him, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't see him as a threat.

"I wish I could remember who you were, Hyuga." Sasuke held out a hand to pull him up.

"I'm a friend. Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Tenten hates me for what I've done. It was inhumane of me to kill my father. I won't ever be able to make up my sins…"

"She doesn't hate you. She can't. You're her brother, her twin brother, her other half."

"She could value father more than-"

"You can't possibly suggest that." Neji glared hard at Sasuke as he nodded and looked away. Neji bent down and bowed a few times as Sasuke filled the grave. "Please, I never got your approval, but I promise I will take care of Tenten and love her until the end."

"… I'm sorry father." Sasuke mumbled into his hands. Neji put his hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't know any better.." Neji muttered. "Let's go home. There's someone you're probably going to want to meet."

"I only wish that I-" He was never able to finish as Neji punched him hard in the face, grabbing his collar tightly.

"I'm done with you and your sorrow. It's not your fault that your father is dead! Stop… putting this all on yourself. Tenten… she's feeling so sorry for leaving you behind. The more sorry you are, the more guilt Tenten will feel. For her sake, just please… stop feeling sorry for what you've done."

"…" Sasuke looked down. "I…"

"Tenten and Naruto are waiting for us back home."

-

-

"Tenten? Tenten!" Naruto ran around the area. Neji, she was suppose to be here right? "Shit. She must've… gone back inside!"

"Sh-Shut up, Naruto. I'm right here." I muttered as he ran over.

"Just what the hell are you doing?!"

"Look what I did to Sasuke? Look what happened to my father?"

"Doing what you're doing now isn't exactly going to help." He grabbed the glass shard out of my bloody hand as I began to cry quietly. "You're just going to make things worse. For yourself, for Neji, and especially for your son Haru.."

"I just… it's all my fault, Naruto." He picked me up into his arms and sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to believe in anymore. I'm so… I'm so-"

"Tears are words the heart can't express.. So just let it out, Tenten." That was all I needed. The okay to cry as I buried my face within Naruto's shirt. Before I knew it, we had made it back to his house.

"You idiot! You had me worried!!" Neji ran out of the house and stood at the door way as Naruto let me down. My swollen eyes stared at Neji as his eyes widened at the blood dripping down my hand and leg. "You… hurt yourself-" I ran as fast as I could with my injured leg and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, nuzzling my face into his neck, taking in his heavenly scent.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." I said over and over to him. "I really love you." I felt my body start warming up as I stared into his shocked eyes. A small smile formed as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Tenten." A smile spread across my face as tears rolled down my face. He took me inside as he put me down. "I'll take care of you, don't worry. Sakura has enough on her hand."

"Sasuke.."

"We haven't allowed her to go see Sasuke yet. He's in the room by himself at the moment. Hinata will probably tend to Naruto."

"And Haru?"

"Sleeping, love. As should you."

"It's quite hard to sleep with these injuries." Neji smirked as he started right away in bandaging me up.

"You can't believe how long it took us to keep Sakura away from Sasuke. She kept persisting, but she gave up as soon as Mikoto came out crying. We haven't told her about his… memory yet."

"Hm. I love you, Neji. Forever."

"Me too." I kissed him as he smirked. "Neji, release my body with your lips."

"You're not up to do these kinds of things, Tenten."

"Please…" I wrapped my arms around his neck. He shook his head and pushed me down onto the bed. "Why do I sleep, Neji?"

"That's just something of your instincts, probably one of the things you kept from being a human. You asked me that before…"

"Don't leave. Stay with me, please." He didn't respond as he put his arms around me. I heard his soft whispers as it put me into a deep sleep. 'Sh, Tenten. Rest. Everything will be okay. Don't carry the burden any longer. Share it with me, Tenten. And I promise that everything will be fine. We'll make it through, love.'

-

-

-Sasuke's POV-

I'm useless. What can I do with my life. All I did was kill, kill, and kill. The only thing I did right was not killing my sister and.. That boy.. Hyuga. I'm pathetic. Do I really deserve to live. I rubbed my forehead. The door had started to open as a dark figure stood in the middle of the doorway. I couldn't recognize the shadow at all. I knew it wasn't Tenten, and it wasn't that Hyuga. It wasn't that blue haired woman either. Who was this girl?

"Sasuke… I know I'm not suppose to see you, but…" She shut the door behind her as my eyes started to adjust. She had a lightish colored hair, a beautiful figure… My heart started to pound in my chest. I remained silent as she kneeled next to me. "I'm so… so glad you're safe!" She wrapped her arms around my neck which made my face a bright pink. Who was this person?

"Oh. Thank the gods you're safe…" She pressed her lips to my neck. "I missed you. I was afraid your father was going to kill you. I am so glad you are back safe and sound… You do look different though, Sasuke. You've gotten taller, and bigger." She smiled at me.

"…"

"Y-You haven't said a thing." She moved away from me as I looked away.

"Um. I'm really sorry. I can't seem to remember you. I'm very sorry."

"Wh-What do you mean? S-Sasuke.." She took my hands.

"Tenten.. Said that father had erased my memories. I was somehow able to remember her… but, I wasn't able to recognize Hyuga or the blue haired girl."

"That was Hinata."

"… I can't remember you either. I'm terribly sorry." She cradled my face in her hands.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. And I love you. We were going to marry soon."

"… Sakura. I feel my heart pounding loudly. He may have erased my memories of you, but my feelings I still have for you are still here." I pressed my lips to hers and pushed her away slightly. "Sakura, you're going to have to leave me be for a bit. I'm still figuring out faces. Maybe I will remember you. But it'll take time. They don't want us to see each other."

"Sasuke, I-"

"I know. I know you do.. Please go now. Please. Before anyone comes in."

"I understand." She caressed my lips with hers as she ran out the door. I could see the tears tremble down her face as I tried desperately to remember her. But everything was a blank. I laid on the bed and pondered for a while.

-

-The next morning-

"Tenten…" I moaned quietly as I opened my eyes. Neji leaned against the bed post casually. "Haru wants you to hold him." I slowly sat up as I cradled the baby boy in my arms.

"He's beautiful, Neji. He looks just like you…" I whispered as Neji kissed me gently. "He has your eyes…"

"Hm. I think he looks more like you… An angel sent from heaven." I blushed and smiled at him.

"Neji. I'm really sorry for holding off our wedding for so long.. I really am. I can't believe we've been through so much…" At that moment Haru smiled and touched my face tenderly. He took away all my worries. Neji put his hand behind my head and kissed me more passionately this time.

"Uncle!!" Neji sprung away as Mikoto bounded into the room. Her beautiful light purple curls bouncing up and down. "Can you play with me today?"

"Sorry. I have to take care of Auntie Ten-"

"Is that Haru?" She completely ignored him which made me laugh. Mikoto ran over and smiled at Haru. "Like Uncle Neji, but… cuter." She laughed and it sounded like a beautiful wind chime.

"Thanks." He muttered as he picked Haru out of my arms.

"Hey-"

"Auntie, Auntie!" Mikoto patted my lap over and over. "Uncle Sasuke is making sounds, like he's having a bad dream." She squeezed her eyes shut as I heard him shout. I threw myself off the bed. I ran past Neji and pulled open Sasuke's door, slamming it shut tightly.

-

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" I shook him roughly as he sprung off the bed with a loud gasp. He was sweating tremendously as he panted loudly.

"T-Tenten? Oh…" He wiped his forehead and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank god you're alive… oh thank god."

"What's wrong?"

"I… thought I killed you. It was horrible. You came in and tried to comfort me. And my eyes started to bleed and the next thing I knew, so were yours. I got angry and I… choked you. You kept crying, telling me to stop. But I… couldn't. It was exhilarating. I… I'm so scared, Tenten."

"I-It's okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Itachi did it. You told me he taught you some fighting techniques. I don't think they're fighting techniques. I feel like it's some curse of some sort. I think it brings out your full vampire form when you get angry."

"… It can't be.." He muttered. "There was this one girl who came in. She made my heart start to hurt, Tenten. It hurt so badly. And for some reason, she was sad. I forget her name."

"Sakura, right? You forgot about her too. It's dad's doing. Don't get angry at yourself for forgetting. Be angry at me. I left you behind, and I'm really sorry."

"You.. Left me behind?"

"You forced me to. You can't remember, but you did. Brother…" He looked away.

"I didn't…" He leaned against the wall and started to pant again. His eyes turned an agitating red. "It's… not your fault. It's all father's fault for not letting you be with the Hyuga. He deserved to die. I'm not sorry for doing it."

"N-No, Sasuke. Wait- that's not- Don't be angry at father! I told you! Blame me! Blame me, Sasuke!!"

"… Don't protect him! He deserved to die. It's all his fault."

"No it's not!" I grabbed his forearms.

"Tenten. Don't get me angry." He growled as blood slowly started to drip down from his eyes.

"Sasuke…" I pulled away from him as he got off the bed.

"You… don't blame father do you? Are you scared of me right now, Tenten?" I backed against the wall as he towered over me."

"N-No. That's not- I mean, it's all my-" I felt a hand constrict over my throat. His dream… his nightmare.

"Are you going to cry, Tenten? Say it's his fault. Say it's father's fault! Tell me, Tenten. Tell me that he deserved to die! Tell me I was right!!" I grabbed at his hand and began to gasp for air.

"P-Please- S-Sasuke."

"Hm. Why don't you plead to me like father did. Tell me that you hate him."

"I… can't breathe, Sasuke." A grin plastered onto his face as blood smeared all the way down his face. He finally let go of me as I fell to the floor. "O-Oh. Oh god." He kneeled on one knee and grabbed my arm, sinking his teeth deep. I closed my mouth to hide the sudden scream. He pulled away and grinned.

"Does it hurt, sister?" Sasuke pushed against his bite marks on my arm. I let out a quiet shriek as I gently touched his face, smearing some blood away. "Wh-What are you-" He growled at me as his fangs lengthened. I could tell he was ready to bite me again.

"Don't bite me anymore, Sasuke. It hurts.." I told him truthfully. "Please…" He froze at that moment.

"…" He didn't say anything more as I gently licked my arm clean.

"You're… usually not like this." I muttered quietly as I leaned against the wall.

"Wh-What have I done.." And for the first time he grabbed my shoulders and pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm-I'm so sorry." He let his tears flow down his face. "Forgive me…"

"It wasn't you." I couldn't argue anymore. The sounds of him crying was too much and before I knew it, a loud… ringing cry entered my ears as I blacked out completely against him.

-

"Tenten. Come on, wake up now. Sweetie, wake up now. Come on. There we go. Let's sit you up." It was a white light so bright… a woman was sitting next to me.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?!"

"My dear… Why do you not remember me? I actually would not blame you for not remembering me. It was too long ago, and you probably don't even remember my face, do you?" She touched my long brown hair and put it to her nose.

"You're…" She had a beautiful dark colored hair resting over her shoulder as she smiled at me. My eyes widened. What was I thinking? This definitely wasn't possible. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh sweetie, I missed you so much. How I longed to see you. I only saw you for a split second before I disappeared from your life, from the world."

"Where am I?"

"Oh, you're only here for a short time, unless you need and want to stay here with me, honey." She wrapped me up in her arms. It felt safe. But as soon as I realized that this was a complete stranger… I pushed myself away.

"Who are-" She tucked the strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled at me.

"Darling… You always did have the prettiest eyes. When you first opened them and looked at me, it was the most beautiful sight. I'm glad it was the last one I saw before I-"

"It can't be. I can't-" I grabbed my head as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

-

**_"Mom?"_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Thanks for reading. review??**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry.. I've been so busy. I'll type the next one and publish it soon!!!! **

-I was dead.. I must have been dead…

-

-

-

-

"I missed you so much."

"I-I don't understand. How is this possible?" I was seeing my own mother, my own dead mother. That could only mean one thing. That, I was dead. I was dead.

"It's not, sweetie."

"Wh-Why am I here?" I looked around the area. It was just pure white. I didn't know where to start, I didn't know where to run, I didn't know where to go. How in the hell did I even get up here? I must be dead. Duh. Didn't I come to this conclusion before? "Mom, why am I here?!"

"Did you not want to see me?"

".. Um… I-I don't really know how to answer that."

"Sweetheart, I have been watching over you this whole time. Everything you do, everywhere you are, I am there with you. Secretly, of course."

"Y-You mean.. even when me and Neji.." She let out a soft chuckle. How embarrassing…

"I made sure to shut my eyes then. But other than that, yes. I have been making sure that-"

"How come.. I never sensed you? Why didn't you ever save me when I needed you the most? Why did you save me now.." I clutched my arm as she kissed my forehead. She smelled like roses. The kind of roses you preserve in bowls until they're all wrinkly and fragile. That's what she reminded me of.

"It is not like I don't want to be in your life, Tenten." What did she mean by that? You weren't in my life. You disappeared once I was god damn born.

"Why are you avoiding all my questions, mother? Why.. Why did you fall in love with him. Why did you do it?!"

"No one can control love, baby. Not you, not I, and not your father... It was fate that I met your father and I love him very much. So much, Tenten."

"He's-"

"Yeah. I know." She smiled. She reached behind her as a hand rested on her shoulder.

"D-Dad?!" He suddenly appeared behind my mom and smiled before me.

"Hi Tenten." I must be going crazy. I see my dead mother, talk to my dead mother, can smell my dead mother, striked a conversation with my dead mother, and now I see my dead father.

"Wh-What is going on?! I must be dead, I… Why the fuc-"

"You're not dead, and please, sh.. He's here for the same reason I am. We are here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?" I was frantic. My head was spinning and I felt like breaking this spell right here and now. Don't tell me what you're warning me for. Get me out of this place.

"Sasuke. He is not the same brother as you thought he was-" My father spoke. He looked at me.

"Th-That's because it's all your damn fault! You erased his memory and everything! Y-You.. You're horrible. You deserve to die!" I stood up and clenched my fists. No words can describe my anger I felt for my father at this moment. I.. absolutely hated him. And I hated myself even more to stoop down to his level and say that he deserved to die.. It came out before I could stop it.

"I know.. It is completely my own fault for this-"

"Not only you. Itachi too! He's the one who agreed to help you and he just-"

".. We tried to make him forget you, and doing so, activated some power he had. We tried to train him, teach him new techniques to keep it hidden, but it only results with-"

"I know. I know." I grabbed at my throat. "He's become more violent. Is that all? That's the only reason you called me here?!" Anger was bubbling to the surface. That's all he could do? He couldn't control Sasuke's new power? What the hell was that? That's a poor excuse, father. Poor excuse. Sasuke not only became more violent, but he lost all control of everything. He wouldn't remember who I was, and he'd randomly attack. Lastly… he had forgotten all about poor Sakura.

"Yes. We need to warn you. You need to be more careful around him."

"He's my brother. I can take care of it. I don't need your help-" My mother touched my cheek gently and nodded. I suddenly felt calm again. A single touch was all that was needed.

"Yes. I know he is. I am just pre-warning you. What just happened to you.. Can happen to anyone. You don't want any one of your friends getting hurt anymore. We saved you so-"

"Thanks. But I think I can handle everything from here." Father touched my shoulder and sighed.

"It is all my fault. I apologize for ruining everything. I just didn't want you to make any mistakes in your life.. I didn't want you to be with the Hyuga and have his child. I just wanted to protect you. I should've just let you be-"

"Everything is alright, dad.." It took a lot of strength to lie and say everything was okay. It wasn't though. "Don't worry.. You've really helped actually. You have strengthened the relationship between Neji and I. Thank you. And, mom. Even though.. I was mad at you for not being able to be with me now, and being mad at you for giving birth to me and falling in love with father, I.. I'm not anymore. I promise. I've realized that.. Love isn't a mistake."

She smiled at me as my father put his arms around her.

"And.. You only have one life. So live it to the fullest."

"You may have the looks of a beautiful young vampire, but your heart still contains the sweet human traits I knew you'd always have." She kissed my forehead and wrapped her arms around me. "It's time for you to go now. Open your eyes now." I suddenly didn't want to leave. Why go back into that hellish void when I could stay here with my mother?

My father embraced me as voices echoed in my head. A dark figure started to appear behind my father, behind my mother. It was getting darker. I could see that it was a man.. A tall man. A tall man with long hair.

-

Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

-

"I don't- I don't want to leave anymore, mom. I really- I just want to escape from there. I just want to-" She shook her head. My eyes were fixed on the man. Slowly, he started to clear up. It was clearer, much clearer.. His face. I knew that face. Just a little more features, I saw the eyes and I knew them.. It was his eyes that gave him away.

"It is not time for you to come here yet." She smiled as suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. There was an aching pain in my arm as I let out a loud gasp.

"Tenten!" I flung myself up from the bed and looked around. I looked up to see Neji's face as I threw my arms around him. "You've.. Been out for a while." He whispered. "I was so worried. At one point.. You weren't breathing, and I just-"

"Neji, I love you." I reminded him as I threw my arms around his neck. He froze as he nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You.. Shouldn't have gone to Sasuke like that. He's not acting normal. Right now.. Naruto is with him, trying to make him remember everything again. He hurt you didn't he.." I nodded and grabbed at my arm.

"I saw my mom. And my dad.."

"… What? That's not possible they're-"

"Dead. Yeah, I know. But I saw them. I did. I'm sure of it. My mom told me that she's been watching me this whole time.. And that Sasuke.. He's.. different and she warned me about him.."

"But, that's just not possible." He kissed me gently. "It must have been a dream, love."

"No. It's not possible. I have to go see Sasuke now!" He glared at me, Neji's eyes narrowing.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I growled at him and quickly changed the topic.

"They weren't the only one's I saw. There was.. One other person. A tall man." I touched his cheek gently as I ran my finger over his lips. "You know who it is."

"Tell me." He muttered as he pulled my hand away from him.

"Guess, Neji." I knew it was him. But it was up to Neji whether he chose to believe me or not.

"I'm not going to play games with you, Tenten. Tell me who you saw."

"It was your uncle." His eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No. There is no way. This-"

"He was there, Neji. I saw him. I remember his cold, lavender eyes. They looked like yours." Those cold, lavender eyes looked like they were in pain though.

"How could that be.." He ignored me. "That's- It can't be like this. He can not be dead.." He grabbed at his head and walked to the other side of the room. "I was suppose to kill him. How could he be dead.. How could he be dead.."

"Neji-"

"Lies. You're lying, Tenten. He's not dead. I was suppose to kill him with my own hands. He murdered my parents. I was suppose to kill him.. Then have Daisuke die by my feet."

"No. You can't possibly think of killing your own brother and uncle for revenge. If you do this you'll be just as bad as them." I stood and walked over, wrapping my arms around his torso from behind. "Naruto said that he lost an arm. He probably died from that."

"He's a vampire, Tenten. He's a god damn vampire! He's not going to fucking die from loosing an arm!" He cursed as he hit the wall loudly. "He is not dead."

"Neji. He's dead. I saw him with my own two eyes."

"I don't know where you were. I'm glad you're awake, but what you speak are lies. You didn't see your parents. You didn't see Hiashi. They didn't warn you about anything. It was all a stupid dream."

"Why are you denying that he's dead?! It is the same as killing him! Now you have one less to worry about!" I screamed at him. He turned around and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"That's not the point! I wanted to kill him! It was my revenge, and now he was killed by Naruto! It's bull shit, Tenten. What you speak is-" I brought my fist and punched him hard in the face. He fell backwards as I then knocked him to the floor. I sat on him as I placed my hands on both sides of his head.

"You shut up and listen to me!! I do not love a murderer, and I do not love an avenger. You may be cold, but you are not cold enough to go and kill for revenge. Do you understand me? I.. I did not fall in love with you so that I could be by your side as you slaughter your own uncle and twin brother!" He froze underneath me as he brought his arms up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"…" His eyes were filled with sorrow as his breathing slowly decreased.

"Do you understand me?!"

"Tenten, I'm sorry. I lost control. I was angry and I let it out on you. I'm sorry." He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It- sorry. There was no excuse for my behavior.. You're right. You didn't fall in love with me because I had murder intentions."

"That's right." I kissed his neck and whispered to him. "Don't.. let your evil side take over the part of you that I love."

"I'm.. so sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. I believe you. I really do believe that you saw your parents and.. My uncle. It was wrong for me to think that I wanted him dead. But please get this straight, Tenten."

".."

"I will kill my brother. He will die at my feet and I will show him no mercy."

"Please, Neji-"

"For all the things he's done to you.. To me."

"Neji, you can't live with the conscious of killing your own brother." Neji instantly dropped me on the ground and ran to the door and shut it, locking it tightly. His fangs lengthened. I started to back away as I heard the window behind me shatter. Neji jumped forward and tackled the figure to the floor.

"Neji!" I screamed as I crawled over. There were blood stains on the glass, on the floor. I looked at my hand as my nose started to twitch: It smelled like-

"Daisuke!" Neji growled as he pinned him to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Daisuke growled angrily and tried to snap his fangs on Neji.

"The stupid blonde ass killed our uncle! The stupid blonde ass hole!" I growled at him.

"Don't you dare say that about Naruto!" I yelled. Daisuke suddenly started to cry. Hot tears streamed from his face.

"H-He was the only thing close to family to me! And your stupid friend took him away from me!" He shouted and sprang up from underneath Neji. He kicked Neji's stomach and sent him backwards into me. My back crashed into the wall as I fell forwards onto him.

"D-Damn it." I cursed as I grabbed my chest. Neji's elbow had come crashing against my rib cage as I started to pant. "You knocked the air out of me!" I screamed and gasped loudly.

"Are you okay?!" He pulled me up as I nodded. "Hurry, Neji. I'll catch my breath and follow you." He nodded and kissed my forehead. He quickly ran out the door, and minutes later, I followed.

-

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed. Naruto turned around as Daisuke threw himself into the room.

"I'll kill you. You murdered my uncle. You murdered him!" Hinata's eyes widened as Daisuke looked at her. "He.. Killed your father, Hinata. He lost his arm.. And he's dead now. It's all your love's fault!" She started to cry as Mikoto wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist.

"Mommy?" Her voice was so innocent.

"Is that your little girl? Wouldn't it be interesting for her to witness her own father's death at such an early age? …I'll kill you." Daisuke shouted at Naruto. "I'll kill you, damn it!"

"Go away!" Sakura screamed at him. "Leave them alone!" Naruto stood in front of them.

"I'll handle this. Sakura, get them out of here." She backed away and pulled Hinata and Mikoto, grabbing Haru in her arms. Neji tackled Daisuke on time as Naruto flinched. "Neji?"

"What the hell are you standing here for?! Get them out of here! And where the hell is Sasuke?!" Neji shouted as Sakura burst into tears. Her and Hinata were crying, for separate reasons.

"He fled. He ran away!" She cried. Neji's grip on Daisuke loosened as Daisuke punched Neji hard in the jaw.

"Neji! It's me that he wants! Let me fight-"

"Piss off, Naruto! Just get them out of here! I don't care where you take them. But take them as far away as you can." Neji punched Daisuke hard. "I'll end this here and now. I won't.. let them hurt any of you." Daisuke smirked.

"Is that.. Your son? He would make a fine young vampire.. He would end up as a great apprentice as well. How would it feel Neji? Killing your own son.."

"Don't you dare touch him." Neji hit him again. I ran in and kicked Daisuke. "Tenten."

"Don't hurt my family!" Daisuke smirked at me.

"Get out of here, Tenten." Neji pushed me away.

"What are you talking about?! I want to help-"

"You have to protect our son. You have to be there for him. Go quickly. Neji threw Daisuke through the wall. "Naruto.. Bring them somewhere safe. Then take Hinata and Sakura. Leave Tenten behind with Haru. You have to separate all of us. If you don't.. Daisuke will be sure to kill you all. He's.. stronger than all of you put together."

"Wait- Wait! You don't expect me to leave you here!" I screamed. Sakura grabbed my arms.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Sasuke can help you, Neji! Just-"

"He.. Isn't here anymore, Tenten." Sakura whispered. "He ran off. We have no way in contacting him anymore." That just put the icing on the cake. "Come on. It's hard, I know to leave Neji. But.." She put the sleeping boy in my arms. "Haru needs you more than anything." Naruto pulled Hinata and Mikoto out the door as we heard wings flap. Sakura managed to pull me away towards the door.

"Neji, no!" I screamed. He advanced towards me and caressed my face with his hands.

"I love you." He pressed his lips to mine passionately. "And I love our son too. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you. I promise… I'll find you, Tenten." I kissed him one more time as Sakura pulled me away. Sakura flew out the door as I froze. I started to walk backwards as Haru started to cry. Daisuke flew through the holes in the wall and crashed into me. I tumbled backwards holding onto Haru as much as I could.

-

"GO DAMN IT!" Neji shouted. I ran out the door and tried to open my wings. But, they wouldn't open. I tried to concentrate, but they just wouldn't come out from my body.

-

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!!" I cursed. Why won't they come out. WHY WON'T MY DAMN WINGS COME OUT?! I decided to run away fast as I could. My feet pounded against the hard surface. I ran away from the house and managed to make it back to my old house..

-

"Hide." I whispered to myself as I ran up the stairs with Haru in my arms. His cries became silent as he fell asleep in my arms. I panted heavily as I leaned against the walls and shut my eyes. _Shit. Shit._ I cursed over and over. I couldn't stay here for long. Neji said he'd find me. He promised… I got up again and I ran as fast as possible out of the house.

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew.. Was that I had to get away from here.

_**Run faster**__._ I heard the voice in my head. I couldn't.

_I-I can't, Neji._

_**Dad will catch up. Just run.**_ Dad? I stopped in my tracks and looked down at the baby in my arms. He looked up at me and smiled.

_Haru?_

_**If you don't run, you'll be killed.**_

_I won't. Neji's going to kill Daisuke for sure._ How the hell did a baby know all these words?!

_**No.**_

"How dare you don't believe in your father?!" Haru looked innocently into my eyes. I looked away and bit my lip. I must be imagining things. My own son… so young.. How could he talk to me?

_**Too late.**_ I turned around and there was Daisuke. He was covered with blood. His arms were a bloody red color, and he had blood dripping from the left side of his face. One of his eyes shut… panting like a dog. My breathing grew ragged. Where was Neji?

"Neji…"

"I finished him off. He's good for dead. What bluff. He claimed he'd kill me.. He didn't do that great. I was torturing him this whole time. Poor brother. He didn't even know what hit him. He won't be able to get up after what I've done. Without any aid… he's done for." I felt like punching him. But.. What could I do with Haru in my arms.

"Wh-What do you want with us?" I tried not to make my voice stumble, but… it did.

"Not you. Him." He pointed to Haru. "He has an amazing gift. The ability just like Neji to read minds and speak like so. It's such an amazing power. Too bad Neji can't be of more help when he grows up." He held out his hand.

What a dick head. Like I'd hand my son over to him. I glared at him.

"Just give me the child. He'll probably survive with me than with you."

"I won't give him up."

_**Why not, mom? I could be strong.**_

"I said no, Daisuke. That's my final answer." Haru didn't understand. Going with Daisuke sounded like fun to him. He was going to be beaten and tortured.

"I want a son who can become the heir of the Hyuga clan. And I want that son to be Haru."

"I'm not going to give him to you!" I shouted at him again and held Haru close to me.

"Then… I suppose you will give me a new son?"

"Not even when you die!" I shouted.

"Then you have no choice." He disappeared from my vision.

_**Behind you.**_ I suddenly felt sharp knives in my neck. No, not knives. Sharp teeth. He bit hard on my neck as my vision soon got blurry.

"Goodnight, Tenten." He whispered. I collapsed roughly in his arms. I was thrown over his shoulder, Haru tucked nicely in his arms.

_Neji…_

_**I can't read him. He's gone…**_

-

-


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here's the next chapter. i tried to make it a little longer. sorry for not much nejiten. i'm still trying to build the tension and relationship between tenten and haru.. and daisuke of course.**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**What if I died right now? Would anyone miss me?**

**-**

**If I were to just disappear at this very moment, would anyone care?**

**-**

**I sure wouldn't… I wouldn't miss life at all. So will anyone kill me?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Nothing to look for in life if __**he's**__ not here anymore. Might as well kill me already._

_-_

-

-

_How long will I be tortured in this world?_

-

-

-

_I waited so long for him to come back. But he never did. Was Haru right? What about Daisuke? Why wasn't he coming back for me? The one I love so much._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I'm still waiting for you. No matter where I am and who I'm with right now, you will always be number one. I told you that before didn't I? Back then.. Young and naïve.._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I love you. I don't think I told you that enough. You told me all the time, expressed your love to me all the time, and I… Maybe you were angry at me. Maybe that's why you aren't coming back. Or maybe you're…. actually.._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I don't want this anymore. You promised, didn't you? You promised. I remember your words…._

_-_

_-_

"_**Get out of here, Tenten." **__He pushed me._

"_**What are you talking about?! I want to help-"**_

"_**You have to protect our son. You have to be there for him. Go quickly." **__He threw Daisuke through the wall._

_**-**_

"_**Wait- Wait! You don't expect me to leave you here!" **__I screamed. __**Sakura grabbed my arms.**_

_**-**_

_Sakura put the sleeping boy in my arms. __**"Haru needs you more than anything."**_

"_**Neji, no!" **__I screamed. He advanced towards me and caressed my face with his hands._

"_**I love you." **__He pressed his lips to mine passionately. __**"And I love our son too. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you. I promise… I'll find you, Tenten." **_

-

-

-

_Keep your promise. So many years have past. I'm still waiting. Come take me away. Come find me. Save me, please… __**anybody**__._

-

"Get over here now." I shook my head as my arm was grabbed roughly and pulled.

"Daisuke.. Please, just leave me alone."

"Don't you want to watch your son, Tenten? He's improved so much. So much stronger." He pulled me out of the bed and dragged me to the door.

"I refuse to watch what he's become." I snapped at him. He smirked. I knew being angry made him even more excited, and blood-lusty.

"He's so strong. It's instinct I tell you, Tenten. He wants to be strong." I turned away as he dragged me down the hall. "How long are you going to keep loving Neji?"

"Forever." I mumbled quietly. "Forever."

"Well it better end soon." Daisuke held my hand as I quickly pulled away.

"No, Daisuke..." I stuttered out. Just the thought of ever loving Daisuke sickened me to the bone.

"I'm starting to get impatient." Daisuke mumbled quietly and continued to drag me down the Hyuga manor halls. "Don't get me upset."

"I wouldn't dare." I murmured quietly, in a complete sarcastic voice.

"I won't hesitate to kill you." Killing me would be better than leaving me in this hellish hole here.

"Good. Then why don't you.." He put his arm around my neck and whispered quietly into my ear.

"Would you want to leave your son utterly alone like that? Alone without his only mother?" I cringed and looked away. "Would you want that Tenten? Your son needs you."

"You made him a monster. The only thing he needs now is a weapon. I hope he runs you through with it." Daisuke tugged at my hair as I let out a loud gasp.

"I only gave him what he desired. He wanted that. He wanted to be strong. You just weren't on the same page as him… Always trying to hide his true potential-"

"You let loose a monster, Daisuke!" I shouted at him. I suddenly started to cough again. He let go of my hair and brought it to his lips.

"So weak… You really will die if you don't drink blood."

"I refuse to drink such vile blood, especially if it came from you."

"Then at least eat something." He muttered.

"Why care about me? I'm just useful to you for one reason, and it could be anyone, but you chose me damn it… It could be anyone." I whispered.

"That's right. You're here for a mere two reasons. Do you remember them?"

"To take care of Haru."

"That's one."

"You're doing that already. And I can't be here out of your kind heart. Why need me. Haru doesn't even listen to me anymore-"

"You're missing the second one." I didn't want to answer. Sure, I remembered, but I don't ever remember agreeing to his god damn standards.

"No. I'm not going to do it… I will never-"

"Watch your mouth." Daisuke warned. The door opened as I watched him tear the dummy apart. Haru side kicked the dummy as the head fell off. Next, he threw his fist against the punching bag and knocked it away and off the hook connecting it to the ceiling. It landed hard with a thump to the ground as he growled. Haru immediately kicked the punching bag as it collided with the wall next to us.

Daisuke clapped slowly as Haru looked up. There was sweat covering the young boy's face. It had been 3 years, but he'd grown so much.. He looked like a 10 year old.. The innocent and purity in his young face was completely gone.

-

"Daisuke. Mom." He mumbled quietly. "What is she doing here?" He could talk now. I haven't seen him in so long.. He never allowed me to see my son, fearing that I could influence him to stop doing what he wanted. My dear son, my dear Haru.

"Daisuke. May I talk to him alone?" I asked him quietly. Daisuke glared at me and pressed his hand to my chin. I knew it was hard for him to leave me alone with Haru.

"Only if you think about that second reason.."

"I already told you-"

"Don't answer me now." He shut the door as I turned and stared at the boy.

-

"H-Haru…" I ran to him and held him close to me.

"Daisuke let you out of the room?" Haru asked quietly. He didn't return the hug, simply just stood there in my arms.

"Yes. It's quite unbelievable, but- how have you been, Haru?" I asked him.

"Fine, mother. Did you see me just now? How strong I am?" He smiled. It was the first time I've ever seen him smile like that. I put my hand on his face as I felt him flinch. It wasn't exactly a smile, more like a smirk, something Daisuke did all the time.

"Yes. I saw you. You were brilliant, Haru. I see your father in you already." He made a disgusted look on his face. I lied. Neji would never make such an evil grin.

"Father? Neji?"

"Yes. You're persistent and the way you fight seems so much like the way he does."

"I've never talked to him before."

"No you haven't.. but.." I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "But… you remind me so much of him." My voice started to die down into a low whisper. My lips started to tremble and tears rolled down my face. "S-Sorry, Haru." I stood and covered my face. Haru was tall now and was to my chest.

"This feeling you have. Always crying.. I just can't understand your feelings." He whispered back to me. "I need to get back to training."

"Tell me Haru. What are you fighting for? Why are you training like this?"

"To become strong." Haru smashed his leg against the dummy's beaten up body. I cringed. "So in any situations I can fight. That I don't need anyone to protect me." I felt his fist smash hard against the body.

"Why are you doing this? You-"

"I never want to feel weak." He clenched his fists. Before I knew it, Haru turned to me and whispered. "It's such… a _human_ feeling."

He was growing too fast, physically, but mentally he was still young. I shivered.

-

_I'm all alone. Haru doesn't understand. Sakura.. She's not here. I haven't seen her haven't heard from her. Naruto's gone with Hinata and Mikoto… and Sasuke, hah. I just don't even know where he is. And then you, Neji. Are you really gone? Why can't you take me with you?_

_-_

"Mother." Haru called to me. "Don't do what Daisuke wants you to do." He mumbled. I looked at him. It seemed as if he was trying to warn me.

"Wh-What?" He didn't look at me, but kept his gaze on the broken beaten up doll on the ground. With that, Haru smashed his foot against the dummy's face, mumbled something quietly and kicked the wall hard. For someone so young, I saw the wall crack and small pieces fell to the floor. "Leave me alone now." There was just so much anger in him. I saw him punch rapidly at the walls.

"Don't hurt yourself." I mumbled as he cracked his knuckles.

"I said leave me now." Haru's voice grew cold. I walked out of the room as Daisuke stood right there. He backed me against the wall and put his hand next to my face.

"Did you think about it?"

"I don't think I want to do it." He put his hand around my throat and held me up.

"You will not have a choice." I smirked.

"So you're going to force me?" I asked him quietly. Daisuke smirked and brought his other hand to my face and slowly stroked his finger up and down. "I will not be taken by force." I snapped at him and brought up my leg and kicked him hard in the face. He dropped me as I panted.

"… You're going to die of thirst soon." Daisuke flipped his hair back and smirked. "Quit resisting… Even your son can't stop his thirst."

"You fed him your blood?!" I shouted at him. He smirked.

"As if he could drink anything else…" I touched my neck. "He would never even ask you to do that. He loves you too much."

"Sure." I mumbled quietly. "Loves me so much that he won't even open himself up to talk to me and tell me things anymore."

"It's for your own good."

"Have you been beating him?" I asked him angrily.

"Surprisingly no." Daisuke grinned. "He listens to my every word. And so should you."

"I won't do it."

"You will come begging for my blood. And once you do.. Just know what I expect in return."

"Daisuke. A scum like you will never ever earn my love."

"I'm not asking for love of any sort. I'm just simply asking you to-"

"I won't do it.." I turned away and started to talk back to my room. I coughed and slammed my fist against the wall. _I can't stand it. So… thirsty… _I collapsed at the door and rubbed my forehead.

_What would Neji say? What unforgivable sin would I be making? Would I be forgiven at all?_ I grasped at my throat. It was burning and I felt so sick. Like throwing up.

_**You're thirsty, mother. Come to me then.**_

_No, Haru._

_**I don't want Daisuke to do that to you.**_

_Don't worry about me. Just train and become strong for me._

_**I'm not making myself strong for you, mother. I'm doing it for myself.**_

_I should've known._

_**Just don't do what he says.**_

I weakly stood up and grabbed at my stomach. I felt my legs already giving in, walking slower than usual. I walked the long halls to Daisuke's room and threw myself into the room.

"Daisuke!" I shouted at him. He turned to me and smirked. "I'm… here to give you an answer."

"I hope you're making the right choice, Tenten…" I opened my mouth and growled to him.

"You're a despicable… vile beast. I want to make a deal with you."

"I'm not open for discussion." Daisuke glared at me.

"Are you willing to listen?" He growled but I went on anyways. "Please. The next time Haru comes asking for blood, send him to me."

"He'll try to resist."

"Tell him to come to me anyways. Promise me."

"In return for keeping your promise?" I walked over and pressed my lips to his neck. "Hm?" He smirked quietly.

"Let me drink your blood, please."

"So desperate, Tenten. By drinking my blood you know what that means right?" I tried to stay away. I really did.. But the vampire thirst got the best of me.

"Yes." I whispered as I sank my teeth in.

-

_Forgive me, Neji. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. But I was thirsty… and it got the best of me. I couldn't go and ask for Haru's blood. He's too young. Please forgive my sins, Neji._

_-_

_**I never, ever dreamed of bearing Daisuke's child.**_

_-_

-

-

-

_I awoke that next morning, feeling like shit. When the light shone in my eye, I already knew what horrible sin I had done. I had slept with my fiancés brother. What a crime- a sin. I really should die for that. So come and kill me.. Anybody._

_-_

_-_

_-_

I got up and quickly dressed myself and dragged myself out of his room. I felt so god damn sick.. Suddenly I covered my mouth and felt the sudden urge to puke. I fell on the ground and coughed loudly, but no one came for me. Loud thumps were coming from the training room as I stumbled in.

I felt like screaming there. Haru's fists were covered with blood. Yet, he wasn't crying like a normal little kid would. He just kept on beating the punching bag. His knuckles were bloody and sore, but he wasn't shaking.

"H-Haru.." I murmured his name softly.. But it was enough for him to hear me. He stopped and turned to me. His crystalline white eyes, cold, and dark, so far away.

"Who said you could come and interrupt my training? Clearly Daisuke didn't let you in. You obviously didn't listen to me. Look at you. I already told you not to do what he wanted you to do." He kicked the punching bag and sent it flying across the room. "You make me really mad!" Haru slammed his fist against the wall. How could he hold so much anger.

"Look what you're doing to yourself, Haru." I walked over and kneeled in front of him. "Doesn't it hurt?" I asked him quietly and tilted my head to the side.

"Let me keep training." That's all he said. Training my ass.

"Let's clean your hands, Haru." Haru backed away from me in a quick jump.

"I'll clean when I want to, mother." I stood up and glared at him.

"Come here now, Haru Hyuga." Everything in the room was completely destroyed. The walls were shattered, the dummies all broken and ripped, and there were multiple punching bags with sand overflowing from the rips. Surprisingly, he walked over and showed me his hands. I gently brought his knuckles to my lips and kissed them gently.

"Is that suppose to help?" How could he go for so long without ever knowing how much I loved him? He never even knew his own father that well.

"Mentally."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked quietly.

"Because I love you, isn't it obvious?" Haru was silent for a while as I kissed every knuckle and wiped them against my shirt.

"It's not the same kind of love you have for Neji." Haru looked away from me.

"No, it's not. In fact, I love you even more."

"You can't lie to me." He snatched his hands away and looked at the door entrance. "Daisuke." He mumbled softly. I turned around.

"Figures you'd be here." Daisuke walked towards me. His hands were clenched fists by his side, his eyes hard and angry. "Why are you bothering Haru from training?"

"How can you let him train until his hands are sore like this?!" I shouted at him. Daisuke shrugged.

"As if it were my decision to tell him to stop. He'll stop when he wants to. Do you feel any pain at the moment, Haru?" Haru turned away and walked to the edge of he wall and slumped.

"No." Haru responded and rested his head gently on the wall. "Just bored." He answered. _Just… Bored?_ Daisuke raised his eyebrow.

"Your mother didn't tell you anything important or of interest to you?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm bored of these useless things." Daisuke snatched one of the dummy's heads and tossed it around in his hand. "They're so boring. They break so easily. They don't put up a fight. How am I suppose to train with something so useless like this.." With an easy flick of his wrist, he tossed the ripped head and lodged it into a crack within the wall. "Get me some new toys, Daisuke. Preferably ones that _**move**_." He wasn't like that just a minute ago.

I saw Daisuke flash a smirk across his face.

"Interesting. Will do, Haru. Mean while, do keep training." He walked out. My mouth was agape at his sudden character change. I sprinted out of the room.

"D-Daisuke. Y-You can't possibly go and get _actual_ targets-"

"But I am." My breathing grew heavy again as I coughed loudly. "You should get some rest. Your body won't be strong enough to carry my son."

"… Why me?" I asked him as I slammed my fist against my door. Daisuke opened the gate and turned to me. "I said, Why me?!"

"Because you were something Neji had, and I knew I had to take you away. I will gain the Hyuga heir. And once you bear me that son, I'm sure Haru's blood lust and true power will kill you and himself.. Leaving me and my son with the Hyuga name."

"And if it's a girl?" I asked.

"Then she will be of no use to me." Daisuke responded coldly. My throat grew dry and I felt that puking sensation. "Then I'll have Haru kill her with ease." He slammed the gate shut as I threw myself into the bathroom. The burning in my throat wouldn't stop, the pain in my chest made me want to just end my life here. This whole time, Daisuke was just making Haru into his own personal weapon.

It was completely silent when I heard a window break. I flew out of the bathroom and searched for the glass breaking sound.

"Haru!" I shouted as I darted into the room. A window did break, but Haru wasn't the one that was hurt. "Haru, stop it!" He had thrown the punching bag out the window. "No, Haru!"

"Do you want to leave this place?" He asked me quietly.

".. Yes. With you, Haru..."

"Who's leaving anyways?" Haru snapped. "I never said I wanted to go anywhere. Don't make decisions for me." Haru clenched his fists. He slammed his palm against the wall. "Who's leaving?"

"We have to go, Haru. Daisuke's turning you into a monster-"

"He's making me stronger, mother."

-

"**Just what the hell happened in here?"**

-

"D-Daisuke.." I mumbled his name. Haru crossed his arms. In Daisuke's possesions were young boys. How could he even think of doing that. They weren't squirming.

"I found them off the side of the road."

"Mother interrupted my training and I by accidentally threw something through the window." Daisuke glared at me. "Hm. I see you've brought me some new toys.." Haru's smirk widened. He knew how much I wanted to get out of here, and I knew all this time: Haru had no intentions in leaving Daisuke's side anytime soon.

-

-

-

-

-

**Thanks for reading. i hope it wasn't too long of a wait...**

**the next one will be out soon.**

**reviewww.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good thing i'm updating now. My schedule is SO busy. So, enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

**NO MORE**

**-**

**JUST STOP IT!**

**-**

"D-Daisuke! Don't, please!"

"Shut up, Tenten." I stared into the scared boys' eyes. "They're only stray homeless children. They will not be missed."

"You don't know that- Don't, please Daisuke-" The boys in his arms started to cry as Daisuke threw them at my feet. "Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt." I felt a hand land on my shoulder as Haru glared at me.

"Move aside."

"No, Haru. I will not allow you to take innocent lives! You're not like this!"

"You really know nothing about me." Haru looked at Daisuke. "Don't make me mad.." He growled at me. I still held the boys in my arms as he stomped his foot hard on the ground. I felt the ground shake. "Let go!"

"Really, Tenten.." Daisuke walked over and yanked me away and held me tight in his embrace. "You don't have to watch it."

"Shut up! I don't even want to hear it!" I cried as I tried to push him. Before I knew it, I covered my ears and buried my face into his chest to hide the horrid sounds. I could feel Daisuke laughing, his chest rumbling.

-

"Run." Haru clenched his fists and the boys. "Let me enjoy this." They didn't move, but huddled closer together. "I said **run!**" I could hear the boys' screams, and I could feel how Haru enjoyed the large massacre. When I pulled away from Daisuke, there was blood all over. I didn't even see bodies anymore. His face was even more terrified looking than before.

"Don't worry. He tossed the bodies out the window. There was one more boy left- he was staggering about as I ran to him. I pulled the bloody body into my arms as Haru walked over and opened his hand.

"Give him to me." His face was covered with their blood- Dripping down his eyes, dripping from the corner of his lips. He looked like a monster.. A real, monster. He lost his temper again. "I said give him to me!"

"No, Haru!" I yelled at him. He made this twisted look on his face. "I know you, Haru! You- You wouldn't do this. You would never do something like this! .. Taking away the lives of innocent boys.. Just to make yourself stronger- Please, stop!" Daisuke pulled me away from the boy as he started to cry. "No, stop it, stop it!" Haru wouldn't stop through reasoning I was sure- "Haru-"

"Like you could tell me what to do." He moved his fist to run through the young boy when I screamed.

"You monster!" Haru stopped in his track and pulled away.

"Let him go." He mumbled to Daisuke and shoved the shaking kid towards him. "Put him back on the street. He's not worth it." Haru licked at the blood covering his hand. It surprised me that he would spare the child. I thought he had changed right there, but all he did was smirk and bare his fangs. "It was fun. I enjoyed it.." That smirk of his was no joke. I could tell he was serious. Daisuke pulled the boy by his hair and dragged him out of the room.

"Why'd you stop?" Haru didn't respond. "Haru."

"He wasn't worth it, I told you. He was the only one who didn't run. The only one who cried. It made me feel disgusted."

"You should. You just slaughtered innocent boys for your own fun! If you think saving one life is okay, then you're even more disgusting."

"Not for fun. I was testing myself. I'm still not strong enough." He looked at his hands.

"Y-You're really only 3-"

"Why do the years matter?" Haru asked. "I'm physically not a 3 year old. My mentality if not that of a 3 year old. What part of me reminds you of a 3 year old, mother?" He asked me. I stumbled over to him, my knees buckling due to the amount of blood everywhere.

"Nothing really. Just my memories. Just those years ago, you were sill cradled in my arms. And now.. You're on your own." I dabbed below his eye and below his mouth, soaking the blood. "I really love you, Haru. Please don't do this again."

"How else will I get stronger?"

"Is that all you care about?" I put both my hands on his shoulder. "Your decisions are hurting me, Haru. I.. I love you, no matter what. But, everything you've been doing has been making it very, very hard for me to just keep on.. Loving you like I do. You really remind of Neji, Haru.. So much.."

"Save it." He mumbled. "I won't use real people anymore." Haru shut his eyes and went silent. ".. **They're** not even looking for you."

"What?"

"The others.. They're not trying to find you, or save you."

"I don't need saving right now. The one who needs saving is you, Haru."

"What do you mean by that?" His eyes narrowed. It hurt me to say this.

"You have lost all humanity, your entire soul.. It's gone. And it's all because of Daisuke that this is happening to you. You were young, innocent, and now you're power-hungry. All for the wrong reasons. You want power for yourself, not for revenge or any of that sort."

"And why is that wrong? Why is it wrong to have power?!" He shouted at me. I was about to answer when Daisuke opened the door and walked in.

-

"Is there a problem?" I quickly shook my head.

"No." I put my hand on Haru's shoulder and smiled. "Please get some rest." He paused and crossed his arms.

"Yes, mother." Before I could say anything more, I was overwhelmed by him saying yes to me. He walked past me, but just as he did, Haru placed a hand on my arm. "You too get some rest.." He whispered so quietly, even Daisuke didn't hear. "I'm going to take a break." He muttered to Daisuke.

"And just how long to you plan to stay away from training? You'll never become strong if you keep taking breaks like that." Haru merely smirked and shut his eyes. He stood still next to Daisuke for a good minute or so until he spoke again.

"Give me an hour. Within that hour I will rest, and when I come back here, I hope there'll be new punching bags and dummies for me to tear them apart- limb by limb once again."

"Damn you, Daisuke.."

"You will heed this warning once, and only once. I don't want you coming back to this room until I say so. Lately. He has been becoming attached to you. And I won't allow you to teach him how to be civilized and change him back to being the weak and innocent boy he once was."

"So much time has past, the innocent and weak in him has already vanished. If you tell me to stay away from him, then I will. I won't argue with you, Daisuke. But damn you.. Damn you, Daisuke for making him be this way. Damn you for everything you've done to us." He laughed.

"Just stay away from him. You're becoming the bad influence."

"He's already got all the bad influence from you." I crossed my arms and walked away.

-

-

Months past, and this would be about Haru's 4th or 5th birthday. I was losing count. Maybe it was his 6th. At any rate, he probably looked like a 13 year old now.. According to Daisuke's descriptions. I wasn't allowed to see Haru anymore anyways. Like he was growing more physically than mentally. I didn't understand why he grew so fast.. I was for sure certain that even as a vampire child, he wouldn't be able to grow so fast.

-

-

I found out a month before, that I was.. Pregnant. That I was **actually** pregnant with Daisuke's child.

-

-

"Are you thirsty?" Daisuke asked me as he stroked my hair gently. I turned away. "I know you want to see Haru, but it's best to not bother him."

"No." I retorted coldly. "Like I have a choice.." He stroked my hair again and brought his face to mine. I heard a loud metal clang from across the hall- Haru's training room.

"SHIT." I heard a curse from here. I sprung up and ran to the room. "Shit, shit!" I heard Haru curse over and over.

"Haru!" I called. It immediately grew silent in there as Daisuke walked over. "Open the door. Open this damn door!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you in." I grabbed his collar. If he still planned on walking around with 2 legs he'd better tell me. "You know I can't. If I do, he'll stop training.. He already thinks too much about you."

"Bullshit. Open this door!" I shook him with so much force that I merely reached over and grabbed the lock in my hands. The lock felt so light in my hands, but it was rock hard. I clenched my fists tightly and gritted my teeth. "I said open the door now." I felt his hand cover mine as he tightened it around mine. Before I knew it, the lock had shattered in my hands. Daisuke was slowly giving in to all my demands- for some reason, I couldn't help but to feel as if he did it for his own benefit. So that I could carry his child.

"Fine. You can only stay in for a few minutes.." Daisuke was right. Since when did Haru swear anyways. I ran into the room and flung myself at his feet. He had.. Grown. A lot.

"H-Haru?!" He was wicked tall. "You're supposed to be 5.."

".. Five years old my ass." My lower eye twitched slightly. "Why are you here?" I watched him as he brought his bloody hand to his lips.

"B-Because I heard you shout." I rubbed my hand gently. I stood as he for sure surpassed me height wise. He was at least an inch taller than me. "I don't understand how you can grow so fast. It's been 5 years. You look at least 14 or 16 now.." I whispered. My eyes didn't move from his hand. The blood dripped to the floor, and it seemed like Haru didn't even care.

"Who gives a crap?" I grabbed his bloody hand and glared at him.

"I do. You can't keep doing what you're doing right now.." I looked at the weapons he had used. He had knives jabbing out of the walls. The place was a mess. I brought my lips to his hand.

"Don't touch me. You traitor." He snatched his hand away from me. What? Me, the traitor?

"Don't you say that." I glared at him.

"I just did."

"You're gaining power and trying to do things you shouldn't be doing! You shouldn't be training to get more powerful. You should be trying to find a way for us to escape together."

"That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard of." He crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving. And nor should you. How far would you get, mother?" He pointed his bloody hand at my stomach. I felt the urge to cry but I held it in for his sake.

"There was never a thing called innocence for me." Haru responded as I grabbed his hand. I heard him cringe but I held on tightly and brought his hand to my lips again. I started to lick away the blood, the warm fluid oozing down my throat. The way it traveled down my throat.. It tasted sweet. He pulled away again roughly and wiped his hand against his pants. "I'm not leaving. Not until I get stronger."

"You're the strongest. Haru, you're the strongest.." I grabbed his shirt. "You're all I have.." Sobbing sounds emitted from my throat as I cried loudly. "Oh god, what has happened to you.. I love you. Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting yourself?" There was no response. "Haru.. You don't have to do this.. Strength isn't all that- you've lost your soul and everything." I let it all out. "I-I guess it's partially my fault. O-Oh.." I quivered as I covered my eyes with my arm. "I-I don't want to carry his child. B-But I'll lose you and everyone if I don't.."

"That's-"

"He promised to give me blood as long as I continue to-" He grabbed my shoulder as I kept crying. "I'm so weak, Haru. I can't carry his child. I really can't! After all this time, I still love Neji. I still love him so much. I can't.. I can't get over him. And whenever I see you- I just.. I see him so much in you. It makes me feel so alone. Completely alone!"

"I.."

"..You're power hungry, and you just can't-" He shook my shoulders again.

"Stop, stop!" He shouted. I was surprised Daisuke didn't come in. My eyes widened as the tears slipped down. I looked at his worn out face. He had small bags underneath his eyes, and he looked so much like Neji right there I cried again. "I'm getting stronger.. And more power hunger.. You're right."

"Haru-"

"I don't deserve your love. I'm exactly like Daisuke.." He looked at me as my breathing grew shallow. He ran his hands through his short spiky hair. "I see no resemblance of father in me."

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I see-"

"You had a choice, damn it. You had a choice to come drink from me, or him. You knew the consequences."

"I didn't want to drink from you!" I shouted back at him. "Why would I do that to my own son? The last thing I want is to hurt you." Haru didn't say anything.

"You're a fool." I opened my mouth to deny. "I'm done with this. You're really starting to annoy me."

"Why don't you want to leave?" I grabbed my arms and stared at him. "Don't you know what he plans to-"

"I know I'm being used." Haru grumbled. "You don't need to tell me."

"He plans to use you to kill me! And then he's going to hope you kill yourself."

"As if." Haru responded coldly.

"If you know what he plans to do with you, why are you still so loyal to him?"

"I'm loyal to nobody. There's no one I will trust."

"You.. You can trust me, Haru. I'm here. And I-"

"Save it. I wouldn't confide in you even if you were the last person left." Every time he spoke, it felt like a stab to my chest. I heard him scoff as he picked up the bloody knife. He played with it in his hands and whispered quietly. The mood on the room suddenly changed when he asked: "Would you do anything to protect the ones you love? Go to any extent? Become the things they hate most? Become utterly repulsive? All for love?" The way he spoke reminded me of Neji..

"Haru-" I watched him slit his top of the finger gently.

"The pain you see here is nothing. It doesn't hurt. You didn't need to run to my aid." I saw his gaze travel from the blood dripping to the floor to the open window. He stood and stared out the window for a good minute. "I'm a disappointment, I know. I'm not the great Neji Hyuga's son you wanted me to be. I hate when you compare me to him. It really gets me worked up."

"I didn't mean to make you upset." I responded. Haru never once looked at me. A light breeze blew in from the open window, as the smell of blood and spring air fused. The musty scent tickled my nose as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Just go now." His voice was less strained, and he seemed more calm. I rubbed my eyes and turned to leave.

"Just.. Why did you ask me that question earlier?"

-

"_Would you do anything to protect the ones you love? Go to any extent? Become the things they hate most? Become utterly repulsive?.."_

-

"Haru, I would do anything to protect the ones I love.. Go to any extent. But, to become the things they hate the most- I wouldn't be able to do that. If I wanted to protect them, why would I become something they hated?"

"Your answer is based off of experience with Neji, isn't it?" Haru clenched his fist around the knife, as more blood pooled at his feet. The room suddenly grew cold.

"Stop hurting yourself.. Please." I mumbled. "It's not based off of him alone.. You too, Haru. I really would have killed myself a long time ago if I didn't know that I needed to still be here for you. I went to the extent to carry Daisuke's child out of my own selfishness, to stay alive, to be with you, and the thought always flew to my mind, that- if I was gone, would you still need me?"

".. Why would I need you? I'm strong enough to protect myself." He changed the topic. "Daisuke told me that you were.. A mortal at one time. A _human_. That changed the whole perspective of you." I gulped and rubbed my arm. "Tell me it's not true."

"I can't." I shook my head. "I was a human. Your father was the vampire, and when we met, we fell in love."

"So you had a choice to become a vampire or not." I heard a loud crack, and I realized that Haru had broken the knife in half with just the clutch of his fists. I watched him as he dropped the two pieces. I barely heard the clang sound it made on the ground for it was cushioned by his pool of blood. "Mother, you were a human."

"I was. But I chose to become a vampire for your father's sake. He was fighting.. and became severely injured. I have special healing powers, Haru.. And he bit me in order to take those powers to heal himself. I became the thing **I** hated the most. I never dreamed of becoming a vampire to tell you the truth. I despised every single one of them. But, I would to be the most selfish person ever to choose my humanity over saving the one I love. So I went to the full extent to become _this_, the thing I hated the most, to save Neji." Haru couldn't say anything. He was in complete shock I could say.

-

"I would put my life on the line for you also." I whispered to Haru.

-

"No. I wouldn't allow it. I'd rather die then have you save me. Having you save me would just show how weak I would be, having to have my life saved by an ex-human.. Just how weak do you think I am? I have more power than Neji, and more power than you will ever experience..." He spoke coldly. I couldn't find what to say next.

"This world doesn't revolve around power. You may very well be in this teenage body, but if you think that power will make you happy, and make the people who love you happy, then your immaturity level is just right. Use all the swears you want, but you will be the same until you decide to change that attitude of yours." I reached for my sleeve and ripped it up into a long strip.

"What do you still want with me?"

"You may hate me, but.. It won't stop me from taking care of you, from loving you." I took the strip and wrapped it around his hand and pressed my lips gently to his wound. "Stay safe." Without saying anything more, I walked to the door.

"Wait-" I looked at him and faked a smile. It pained me to part from him again, but it pained me even more to hear him speak.

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you that he might not actually be gone? What if father might actually still be alive?" My heart skipped a beat for a second as my entire body froze. How could that be possible? For all these years, why hadn't he come back to get me. "I know what you're thinking." Haru whispered.

"Why do you think that?" I blinked multiple times to keep the tears from flying out. He shrugged.

"Why not." -Was his answer. I turned to walk away when I felt his arms around me.

"What do you think you're-"

"I'm.. thirsty.." I heard him murmur as I felt him drag his teeth up my neck. I pushed my hair aside. His teeth grazed my neck and I felt his teeth poking me.

"I haven't been able to do much to help you, Haru.. So at least I can satisfy your thirst." His sharp teeth didn't hesitate to pierce my neck. I couldn't remember the last time my neck was bitten so I let out a gasp. His teeth were sharper than Neji's, they seemed longer, and Neji's gentleness was not there. Haru greedily drank from me and I felt myself slowly start to lose conscious.

"He was right. Your blood does taste good." Haru whispered as I felt him draw his teeth away. Right before his eyes, I felt my skin start to close up, and heal. I couldn't say much- my vision was all blurry and my knees started to weaken. My eyes began to shut when Haru smirked. "You're so weak. I didn't even drink that much blood from you, and you're already losing it." I wanted to punch him, but I fainted before I could do anything.

Surprisingly he didn't let me fall. I gently fell into his arms as he kneeled with me in his arms. Haru gave my arm a tight squeeze and sighed. Haru picked me up and walked to the door, opening it slowly, to see that Daisuke was no where in sight. He walked across the hall and brought me to the room. With ease, he put me on the bed and stared.

"So weak." He mumbled and continued to stare at me. His hand started shaking when he brought it close to my face and gently stroked it. "You really must be blind and stupid, to not see what I'm.. You're really stupid, completely stupid." Haru whispered. He brushed my hair back and apologized. "I can't leave here with you."

He stood and glared at me. "Damn you for being weak." He muttered one last time and left the room. He came face to face with Daisuke, and his face didn't even show any emotions. It was clear that Daisuke was angry.

"What happened? Just what are you doing here? I went to the room and you were gone." He snarled.

"She fainted. You don't suppose that I'd leave her there."

"Don't tell me that you're showing feelings after all these years." Daisuke mumbled loudly through his gritted teeth. His eyes trailed down Haru until he saw his bloody bandaged hand. "Did she do that?" Haru ignored it.

"Feelings are for weaklings." Haru retorted and raised his head high. "They're not needed in life."

"Then why didn't you let your mother fall? Instead you brought her to her room. It's so unlike you, Haru."

"I was thinking about you. If she fell and injured the child in her stomach, just how much longer would you have to wait to have a son? Hm?" Haru raised one of his eyebrows. Daisuke went quiet. "Thought so." Haru pushed himself through and walked out.. Daisuke slammed his hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Don't make me catch you leave that room ever again." Haru didn't say anything.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Touch me again and I'll rip off your hand." Haru spun around and glared at Daisuke. "Maybe that would be for the best. Touch me again. I'll be sure to rid of both of them for you." He grinned evilly as chills ran up Daisuke's spine. "Well, Daisuke?" He removed his hand quickly.

"Don't you raise your voice against me. As I told you when you were a child. You are nothing but a weapon to me, not a nephew- but merely a weapon. Do you understand? You are to gain powers and work for me, work under me. You hear that? You are not to speak out against me. And you are not to speak to your mother again. Is that clear? Otherwise there will be some problems."

"Then let there be problems." Daisuke growled and was about to speak when Haru punched the wall. It created a loud echo sound through the whole place and then the wall gave in. It broke in the middle and allowed Haru's fist to reach the other side to meet right next to Daisuke's ear. "Next time I won't miss. Don't you remember what you wanted from me long ago?"

-

-

"_Do not care for nobody but yourself. You can't trust anyone else, not even me. You are forbidden to have feelings. You will stay here and get stronger and stronger. Never will you show any weak traits. There will be no failure or faults in you. Haru Hyuga, you are a weapon for me to use alone."_

"_You.. Want me to be stronger?" Haru looked up at Daisuke as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Daisuke?"_

"_Not only stronger. I want you to become the one thing your mother hates the most."_

"_.."_

"_I want you to become a monster. A merciless monster. Do you understand me? Power hungry, blood lust, and everything. I want you to become a monster and fight for your existence. Your father died because he was weak. Do you want to die?"_

"_No-"_

"_Do you want to die?!" He shouted._

"_NO!" Haru grabbed his head. "Stop! I don't want to die!"_

"_Good. Then fight for yourself. Become a monster. And I promise you, you will never have to suffer a death so tragic like your father, Neji.. Do you understand, Haru?" He whimpered quietly and nodded._

"_Y-Yes. I won't disobey you. I promise."_

"_Become the blood and power hungry monster your mother hates."_

"_Yes."_

_-_

_-_

"You… really are a monster, Haru." Daisuke's angry frown turned into a scary smirk.

"Good. Then it looks like I'm living up to your expectations." Haru crushed the rocks in his hands and let the sand fall to the floor. "If you ever question what I do, I'll make sure it's your head that's crushed in my fists." He walked out without Daisuke saying a word.

_He's strong.._ Daisuke thought as he watched Haru head back to the room.

"One more thing." Haru added before he walked in. He turned slowly and looked at Daisuke. "Daisuke."

".."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"**Just how long are you going to keep lying to everyone about my father's death?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: yeah... that's it for this chapt. i'll let you guys guess what's going to happen next. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the wicked late update. it's been 3 months or so... but school's out now. so i will try to update more often.**

**errr. so, please enjoy**

"What?"

"I'm not stupid." Haru shut the door behind him as Daisuke stormed right after him.

"What are you insinuating?"

"I'm not insinuating shit. You heard me." Haru mumbled.

"I did kill your father."

"Sure." He wasn't convinced. Daisuke glared and was about to speak when Haru let out a laugh. "You can trick my weak mother, but you won't trick me. You think so lowly of me, but I'm not that weak boy anymore."

"You're ridiculous. Your father is dead. Don't force yourself down to match your mother's stupidity. Are you going to hit me for saying she's stupid?" Daisuke raised his eyebrow. He was definitely testing Haru.

"Heh. Am I to deny that she's stupid? Of course she is. She was a human after all. When are you going to finish him?"

"He's been dead, Haru.. I killed him while you were a child." Haru laughed again.

"I said don't give me shit. I asked, how are you going to kill him?" Daisuke sighed.

"No use hiding it… You're too smart. I'm going to let him die nice and slow." Daisuke smirked. "He's writhing in pain. Is that the best way, Haru?" He scoffed.

"Of course it is. How could you let him live for so long? It's been so many years."

"He's in a coma. I could kill him anytime I want."

"You should've got it over with in the first place." Haru muttered. "A nice and easy strike to the neck would kill him."

"You question about your father, if he's alive or not, and all you can think of is the easiest way to kill him?" Daisuke questioned. Haru stared at him. "You really are cruel, Haru."

"Why else would I ask about him? To save him? To tell my mother? I'm not so kind-hearted. You give me too much credit." Was his simple response. "I don't care if he's alive. He's been gone for so long. **He's dead to me**."

"And your mother?"

"I couldn't care less about how she feels right now. It's her fault for falling in love with such a weak vampire." _So weak. If he was able to be set into a coma by Daisuke, he must be the weakest piece of shit. _"Whenever I get hungry, I want you to bring me my mother."

"Why is that?"

"I'm going to drink from her from now on."

"You'll be hurting her and weakening her even more. And now that you know of your father's state, I won't be able to leave you two alone."

"You're afraid I'd tell her? You have so much faith in me." Haru exclaimed. "She's so weak, I'd be surprised if she got weaker even more. I already told you that I don't care if my father's alive. I don't care about my mother's feelings either. Her blood is extremely satisfying, and I want to drink from her from now on."

_You're stupid, Daisuke. I already knew he was in a coma a long time ago. I sensed and smelled him many months ago. His scent isn't strong, but it won't pass my nose. I figured his coma was deathly, but it's not. He could be wakened from it easily. How could Daisuke not finish him off? They may be brothers, but if Daisuke truly wanted to be the heir, he'd have killed him long ago. That's what I would've done._

"Bring her by later." Haru ordered him. Daisuke walked out and left Haru to his thoughts. _How the hell has he been able to stay alive without blood for so long. Unless Daisuke lied, and has been feeding his blood to him to keep him alive. He'd do that to make sure that his final blow would destroy father once in for all. No wonder why I can smell father so much easier when he's in the room._

_Would mother be angry at me if I told her that I knew he was alive a while before? That he never really died.. Can it really be all my fault that she's this weak? It can't be. It was her own foolishness which drove her to this place. If she wasn't foolish, she wouldn't have given birth to me. I bet she regrets doing so. I regret being alive._

Daisuke looked at his hand and clenched a fist. He tore off the bloody strip covering his cut and his eyes widened. "What in the hells.." The cut was just a scar now, completely closed off. _Her.. Healing power must still be in her blood. If I ever get injured, I'll heal right away because of her blood._ A smirk plastered along his face and he laughed. "Fantastic."_ For drinking her blood, should I.. tell her about father? No. Then she'd leave and get herself killed by Daisuke. Then how would I get blood from her?_

_Selfish._

_Damn him._ I thought as I sat up in bed. "Stupid Haru." I was going to hit him the next time he did that. I looked up at the ceiling._ So I pretty much gave up on the thought of you coming back for me, Neji. I know you promised, but hey, it's alright.. I still have Haru. He's not exactly the complete package, but I still love him. He's behaving worse and worse though- Becoming too much like Daisuke. You were never like that were you. _I felt tears welling up beneath my eyes.

_**Stop thinking about him, mother. I can read your thoughts, damn it.**_

_You're intruding Haru. Go back to training._

_**Shut up. You can't tell me what to do.**_

_You are impossible to reason with._ I touched my belly and came to a conclusion. _I'm running away from his hell void._

_**You won't make it anywhere.**_

_Shut the hell up._

…

_Yeah. Now you listen to me. I don't care if you stay anymore. I'm tired of waiting for you to change your mind and come with me._

_**I won't let you leave.**_

_You won't be able to stop me._

_**I'll tell Daisuke.**_

_.. Y-You wouldn't._

_**I would. You better not leave, otherwise, I will track you down..**_

_If you would stop being such a bastard for a second, I'd like to be able to think of a way to escape without you tuning in._

_**You better not leave. I need you here.**_

_I already know that you only need me now because of my blood._

_**.. No.**_

_Your pause there indicated that I was right. Your cut in the hand should have healed by now. You would've been thinking, it would be great to use my mother, so I can heal faster and faster without hesitation- aka get stronger. And that if I were to run away, you'd lose all chance of that. Did I hit the target?_

_**Yeah, pretty much. I can't have you go off and get killed now, can I?**_

_You're my son, Haru. And no matter what decisions you make, I'll always love you. But.. What you are right now.. I can't really consider you as family anymore. I won't try and convince you to leave with me anymore. You can stay here for the rest of your life here if you want, but I'm not going to stay here._

_**You talk like you know everything. But you don't even know how to get out of this place.**_

_Watch me._

I climbed out of the bed. Haru immediately reached for the door of the training room. _The only way to make her stay is to say that Neji was alive, and that he was in this place somewhere. Is it worth it? _Haru paused at the thought.

"Shit." I cursed as I locked myself in the bathroom. I shut my eyes and let out a heaving sigh. I was going to leave this shitty place. I climbed on top of the toilet seat and began to pry open the window. I had managed to loosen the screws and placed the window gently on the floor. If I didn't have this baby in my stomach, I could have easily gone out, but because of it, I had to slide out sideways in the most uncomfortable way. "Fuc-" I screamed as I fell out. A piece of glass lodged into my arm. I panted for a minute, and once it was out, I ran. Why didn't I think earlier about this idea to escape?

_**You won't get far. You'll come back, mother.**_

_I won't be coming back for you Haru._

_**I already knew that.**_

_Then leave me alone._

_**I can't seem to do that. You should come back though.**_

_Why's that?_

"Why are you running away?"

I turned to the voice and noticed that it was Daisuke's. Could it have gotten any worse? Next to him stood Haru. He went and told on me.

"So you are running away." Daisuke glared at me.

"I told you. It's your damn fault you didn't believe me." Haru crossed his arms over his bare, toned chest.

"I apologize for not believing you…" Daisuke murmured as I gulped quietly. I couldn't believe that Haru went ahead and did that.

"I told you not to leave." He said as Daisuke let out a snarl.

"Planning to run off with my child, Tenten?"

"Shut the hell up." I grumbled to him.

"Don't leave.." Haru's face turned soft as he looked down. "Please." So now he was going to play around with my feelings and beg me not to go? What could I possible do now. I was going to be beat up by these two monsters, killed if needed. But, I was going to get the same treatment if I went back.

"What do you suppose we do with her, Haru?" Daisuke asked as he flashed a grin.

"I suppose you tell her the truth. That'll make her stay."

"That's a foolish idea."

"You asked me, and I told you. If you hate that idea, I'd go with the idea to chain her up.."

"Not bad. I like the chain part." I knew Daisuke was going to plan something devious, and then Haru would sit back and watch, enjoy what was going to happen with me. I froze and looked away. What could I do? The only resort I came to was to fight them both. Good that would do.. I might scratch them a bit, and they might just laugh and tell me to stop tickling them. I blinked and lost sight of Daisuke when I felt his hand around my neck from behind.

"…" Haru made no facial emotion.

"Tell me.. Tenten. If I gave you the option to kill someone, how fast would you rip my bloody heart out? How painful would you make my death?" You wouldn't be the one I would kill. I kept my eyes on Haru.

"You wouldn't be the one I'd kill." Daisuke laughed.

"So you'd go and kill your son? Did you hear that, Haru? She'd kill you! This fool would kill you!" Haru smirked.

"Should we try?"

"Why not kill me, Tenten? I killed Neji. You should've saw his face. Too bad his last words wasn't your name. It wasn't Haru's name, nor was it mine. It was.. Nothing. I didn't give him time to say his last words. I ran and yanked his lungs from his body, and watched him lay there, and die." My eyes burned with anger as I calmed myself down. His hands didn't loosen around my neck.

"You'll die sooner or later." I whispered. "But, even if he is dead, you aren't mine to kill." I turned to Haru. "He is. It's my fault that he's like that now.. That I couldn't stop him.."

"You are not to blame. I made the choice. If I wanted to stay by your side, I would. If I had intended to protect you, I wouldn't have told Daisuke that you were escaping. So how can you love me after all this?"

"Shut up."

"You still think you can change me. That's where your weakness is. I won't be changed. I'm not who you think I am. I was born to get strong."

"I said shut the hell up, Haru." I drew out thickly. I grabbed Daisuke's arm and squeezed hard until I heard a crack. He dropped me and screamed as he backed away.

"Get her, Haru!" Daisuke shouted. But Haru didn't move. I positioned myself to fight him off, but Haru didn't budge. "What are you waiting for?" Daisuke was going to get back up but, I didn't dare take my eyes off of Haru. With one move, I could end up dead.

"What are you waiting for?" Haru asked quietly. "Aren't you going to kill me? Or are you going to run away?"

"I could ask the same." I murmured to Haru. "Kill me, or let me go, Haru. But I won't be going back to that hell hole. Do me the favor and just end my life here."

"Don't kill her." Daisuke muttered.

"You shut the hell up!" I screamed at Daisuke as I held up the shard of glass to my neck. Haru's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Haru asked. "Don't do that."

"You're not the boss of me."

"If you want to die, I'll kill you. Don't go committing suicide." Why was it when he spoke to me like that, it just made me want to drop the shard in my hand? I wouldn't allow him to persuade me. I clenched my fists tightly and slowly let the blood spill from my hand clasping the shard of glass. Haru's hand covered my hand. "Let go.." He murmured softly. The glass hit the dirt surface as I punched him hard in the stomach. He didn't move.

"Stop messing with me." I muttered. I hit him in the stomach again.. And he still didn't budge. "Stop messing around with me." I bit my lip and shook my head angrily. "Stop listening to Daisuke, and just let me go."

"I can't do that." Haru's voice was still soft as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" I felt a sharp thing poke at my skin. I shoved him and elbowed Daisuke from behind. While I was in Haru's arms, Daisuke had tried to inject something into my neck. There was no one I could trust. "Go to hell." I stomped my foot roughly on Daisuke's face. That would break his nose for sure. As he laid there motionless, I was glad that one of them was out of the way.

He might not have been dead, but he was out for the mean time. I turned to Haru as I glared at him.

"How could you play with my feelings?"

"You were just being ignorant and gullible.." He held the needle in his hand. "You'll feel dizzy soon enough. Even if there's only a little in your blood, you'll black out." He was right. My vision was blurring.

"Monster." I mumbled out between my gritted teeth.

"I know." Haru replied.

"This is one thing that Daisuke never taught you." I could only make out the shapes now. I rubbed my eyes and turned my back to him. "My dear son.." I whispered and thrust open my wings. It hurt like hell considering I haven't done it for so long. "Go to hell." I pushed out the words and pushed myself into the air. I didn't turn back to see the shocked look on Haru's face. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in the air for long.

_**Neji's alive.**_

I felt my wings grew heavy like stone as I began to fall slowly.

_Shut the hell up, Haru. You're still messing around with me aren't you?_

_**Why would I lie to you about that?**_

_Shut up!_

_**I'm telling the truth. Daisuke told me so himself. I know where he is. Come back.**_

_I'm not coming back. I just escaped… and I'm never returning._

_**Then Neji will really die.**_

I thought I was seeing doubles as I fell to the ground. My wings disappeared fast as I grabbed my chest.

_**He's really alive. I swear. He told me not to tell you. But I am.**_

"Come back." I looked behind me and there he was.

"I won't." Haru grabbed my arms roughly and threw me into his arms. He carried me towards the house. I hit him hard in the shoulder. "Put me down! Damn it!" I screamed and shoved him. But, it only made him hold onto me tighter.

"Do you want to see him or not? I know where he is."

"Daisuke-"

"You knocked him out. What a shit head. Being able to be knocked out so easily." I blinked again and I heard Haru whisper quietly to me. "Stay strong for just a little longer." Maybe.. He didn't mean to say that. He probably didn't even say that. But my mind was making think that was what he said. Maybe he said something else, but those were the words that I made out. I'll never really know, because I blacked out from the injection.

I awoke with a chilly cold damp breeze flying through my nose. I sprang up and wrapped my arms around myself. I realized that I was standing alone in a dark hall way. A hall way that I had never been in before. Usually I'd be afraid, but I wasn't. I realized there was a hand on my shoulder this whole time. I jumped and was about to scream when a hand came slapping over my mouth.

"Shut up." I heard Haru's voice draw out.

"Where did you bring me?" I growled at him.

"What does this place look like?"

"Like a fucking dungeon room." I swore. He was pissing me off. I punched his bare torso again as he glared down at me.

"Just what the hell do you think your punches are going to do?"

"If it doesn't bruise you, then at least give you a bad stomach ache."

"Pathetic." He walked in front of me as I followed him, worrying that I'd get lost.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I think this is where Daisuke's kept father. I've never been down here myself, but I noticed his scent this way for a while." I looked at the ground. _So he's.. really alive? Can it be? _"Hurry up." I ran after him when he came to a room. He stopped right there.

"Is he.. In there?" I asked him quietly. Haru nodded.

"He should be." I was about to walk in when he grabbed my wrist. "Haru?"

"… Nothing." He murmured. "I'll wait.. Out here." Haru seemed hesitant, like he wasn't sure.. Which was never ever the case because he was always so stubborn and ignorant. I paused.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you hated your father, that you hated me. So why would you do this? I'll tell you now.. Daisuke won't be happy about this.. And I'll just try to escape again."

"Do what you like. It's my choice I'm making to do this right now. There's no reason why to my actions." He pressed his hands behind his back. "Hurry up and go in." Haru whispered quietly.

"No. Come with me." I opened the door and looked around. The room was pitch black. "I don't.. see him." When I inhaled, that's when my eyes started to water. It was his scent. He was in here somewhere. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark I searched desperately for him. It was a huge room. It smelled of blood, and dirt. Mostly blood, much like Haru's training room, except that it wasn't Haru's blood all over the place. It was Neji's.. and Daisuke's.

"You don't see him?" He asked.

"What?" Haru pointed right in front of me. I turned my head slowly to see a dark figure against the wall. It was.. Neji. "O-Oh god.." I covered my mouth and ran, sliding myself right next to him. It.. Really was him. His wrists were chained to the wall, his head hung low. "Neji.." I whispered his name. He was completely beat up, cuts all over his body, bruises. Dried blood all over him.

"He' s not going to respond. I said he was alive. But he's in bad condition, really. Mother, he's in a coma." My eyes widened. "Do you know what that means? Even though he's alive, he won't be waking up."

"Daisuke did this to him..? He.. All these years.. Has been down here?" Haru nodded. I grabbed my forehead. "G-God.." I felt like crying. "Neji. Neji..." He hadn't looked any different than the last time I had saw him. That meant that he was fed blood even though unconscious this whole time. "Neji, wake up. It's me. Open your eyes." I felt around for his hands- ice cold. I reached up and pulled at the chains until they came loose from the walls. I realized that even though they were easily broken, Neji would never have the strength to get out.

"He won't be waking up. After all these years of being in a coma… he definitely won't be opening his eyes again." I brushed Neji's cold face and stared at the dry blood connecting the bottom of his face to his eyes, his lips to his chin- the faint dark dried line of blood.

"Haru. We have to get him out of here." He froze.

"No. I won't." I turned to him.

"Why?"

"I only brought you here to see him. I didn't intend for you to break him free."

"So you thought that you'd bring me down here to see him, and that it would be okay to leave him in this condition?" I shouted at him. Haru simply nodded. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Well you're wrong. I'm going to take him back."

"Don't.. Don't do that." Haru's voice grew louder.

"I can't leave him here."

"Then it was wrong of me to try and think bringing you here was a good idea. Leave him. Let's go."

"I won't, Haru."

"Don't.. get me mad." I heard him say loudly. I held Neji tight in my arms. _No way. I won't be separated from you any more!_

"I can't leave him here, Haru. You know that. Bringing me down here was your choice. And this is mine. I won't leave Neji here."

"When he finds out you're here, he'll kill Father for sure." My eyes never left Neji's weak looking face. "Are you coming or not?"

"Not. I'm sorry. Neji, I love you. Neji, please.." Tears landed on his face. I expected him to open his eyes there, and embrace me until forever. But he didn't. Haru didn't move.

"You love him more than me." I never thought I'd hear Haru say those words. I turned around and stared at his face. "That's why you won't leave." I shook my head. "You can't lie. You told me you loved me more than him. So why can't you leave his side?"

"Haru, it's not like that. If I were to leave with you, I'd get punished, and then you'd just use me as some kind of healing-"

"So? If you love me more, then you'd leave Father and come here."

"Wh-What's the meaning of this, Haru? Why are you acting this way? You've never brought up my love for you-.. Come here." Haru obeyed and walked over, kneeling besides me. "Haru.." I stroked his face gently. He looked away. For some reason, it was as if he had reverted to his younger self.

"You're not fair. Claiming to love me more than father, when you clearly can't look away from him." I rested Neji's head on my lap and wrapped my arms around Haru. He was… different. Less cold. For some reason, whenever I did bring up Neji, he always seemed so defensive- claiming he was stronger than Neji, stronger than me. That he didn't need anybody. Saying that he didn't need my love. But I saw it clearly here… that he needed love more than anything else. He was strong, really strong, but his heart still yearned from affection.

I wasn't sure if I was reading too deep, but when I wrapped my arms around him, I just.. Knew. Call it mother instinct, I guess. I knew all along that somewhere in there, was still that young boy who loved to be cradled in my arms, the young boy I knew before he became power hungry.

"Is this the real you, Haru?" He didn't reply. I started to pull away when he grabbed my sleeve and wouldn't let go. And he said before that feelings were for weaklings. "Haru. That strong mask you always put up, don't tell me that.. You were just trying to hide everything.." He didn't say anything again, so I realized that I was hitting the right spot.

_You were getting stronger to protect your weak side, weren't you? Or were you getting stronger for-_

_**For you..**_

******A/N: Yay!**

**Anyways, review and thanks for reading x]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The next chapter. Enjoy.**

_I didn't think I'd ever hear him say that._

"**What a happy reunion."**

"Daisuke." I whispered his name as Haru remained in my arms.

"**I thought you were this strong, emotionless, stoic monster, Haru. And I see you in your mother's arms like that." **Daisuke laughed. His arm was back intact.. **"I knew that you'd tell your mother about your father. After all this time, you were still loyal to your mother.. You did well playing to win my trust." **Daisuke turned and looked at me. **"And Tenten, aren't you glad that you've found Neji? What can you do for him? Nothing."** He laughed even louder this time. I placed Neji's head gently on the cold ground and stood. Haru stood with me.

"Haru.." I whispered his name.

"Do you think you can stand a chance against me, uncle?" Haru asked quietly. His cold mask was still on and I slowly reached to touch him. "I can handle this." He shook me off. "Just sit back."

"I don't want you to fight him! I don't want you to get hurt-" Daisuke turned and fled through the door, which meant that he wanted Haru to follow him and fight him outside this room. "Haru!" I shouted his name. He turned around.

This whole time.. Haru was just looking after me. Swearing and chasing me away with his hatred, his coldness, and his swears, and constant ranting about power and strength. He just wanted me to stay out of his way so he could get stronger and protect me. I should have known him better. I didn't want to believe that he was a monster, but he did all that to earn Daisuke's trust, and then slowly wriggle out of his grasp.

"Take father and go, I don't want anything to happen to you. I promise I'll come back for you. I promise I'll find you." His words reminded me of what Neji had said. It just made me not want to let him go.

"Haru!" He slammed the door shut. I had to stop him. I put Neji's head on the ground gently and ran to the door. There wasn't any door knobs to this side of the door. I hit the door roughly. Shit. "Damn it, Haru!" I cursed. I was so pissed. How could he do that to me.. It made me so angry. I lost all trust on Haru, and I didn't believe in him enough. I only thought the worst of him.. And all this time he was just trying to protect me. Those thoughts kept running through my head. I didn't even trust my own son.

"What am I going to do?" I stared hard around the room. I had to get out. I walked around the room and punched out each window. When my fist made contact with the glass, it shattered into millions of pieces. Small pieces lodging into my hand, blood and pain erupting. I punched the next 10 windows and cursed. I walked over to Neji's body and kneeled beside him. "I-I can't do anything." I lifted his head onto my lap and lifted my fist above his mouth. I heard my knuckles all crack, as my hand started to shake. I slowly allowed the blood to drip down my hand and land into Neji's mouth.

"Have you forgotten about me?" It was like he was asleep in my lap. The peaceful look on his face. But deep inside, he was completely torn, in a completely unconscious state. I pictured him opening his eyes and grinning.

"_Tricked you."_ He would say as he'd kiss me on the lips. I pictured myself laughing at him as Haru would run into the room, his actual age.. And jump in the bed next to me.

"_Morning, mom! Dad!"_ I imagined Haru say as he pressed his soft lips to my cheek. Then Neji would be embracing me tightly.

I ran my finger gently over his lips and imagined. If he were to wake up ever again, how would his lips feel on mine? I already forgotten.. I wished he'd remind me, but he wasn't going to wake up. My blood wasn't working on him. Even though I gave him some from me, he didn't stir. Like he was in a deep sleep, breathing normally.. I looked out the window. If I was to escape from this place, I'd have to take Neji with me somehow. But, Haru said he'd come back for me.. So did he want me to stay here?

What could I possibly do at my state? My hands were weak from breaking all the windows out of anger. That was really stupid of me. I wondered now why I did something so stupid like that. I pressed my bloody cut up hands against my shirt, hoping the blood would stop. I waited for Haru to come back, as I slowly started to pull out pieces of glass from inside my hand.

It was getting darker outside. And it was getting cold. The only way I could get out was to use the broken windows. But I hardly knew where I was to begin with. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I looked up at the dark ceiling and gave a loud yell. I released all my stress in that scream and rubbed my forehead. How the hell was I going to live this? Neji was in a coma, unable to be with me even though I'm here. Haru was lying to me all this time, and now he's out fighting Daisuke somewhere. Sasuke, my own twin brother, is no where to be found, no where to be seen. Hell, I don't even know where Sakura is. How Naruto and Hinata are, and how their daughter Mikoto is.

Me on the other hand, helpless, weak, pathetic, and pregnant with Daisuke's child. What the hell was I suppose to do now? It was dark now. Haru still hadn't come back. I was starting to fall asleep when I heard angry slams on the door. I froze, my body turning ice cold. And then he stumbled into the room. I opened my mouth to scream when I recognized his face.

"It's me." He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I was still getting used to this side of him.

"Thank god you're okay.." I put my hand on his face seeing that part of his lip was bleeding. "Wh-What happened?"

"He got away." Haru sat down roughly and stretched out his arm. "He god damn popped my arm out of it's socket."

"Let me help-"

"No need." He murmured quietly and with the pull of his other hand, I heard his bone snap back in place. "It's fine, any luck?"

"No." I whispered as I looked at him. "I wish you'd have told me you only putting up an image this whole time."

"Would it have made a difference?" He asked.

"Between us, yes."

"Then uncle would have never trusted me. I wouldn't have been able to get close to him. You're really naïve."

"Haru, I'm sorry for saying all those things to you.. Calling you this and that. It's making me feel really guilty, and I feel like a horrible mother. I haven't really believed in you."

"Telling me you loved me whenever you saw me was good enough." He wiped the blood with the back of his hand.

"Are you cold?" I looked at him. He stared at me blankly as if I was moronic. He was topless, and it was freezing. So who was the moron again? He didn't respond, but just shook his head. Haru leaned against the wall.

"I had to make it obvious that I hated you." Haru murmured. I stroked Neji's face gently as Haru spoke. "Soon Daisuke trusted me enough. With more strength, my senses became stronger, which allowed me to smell father in here. It wasn't hard to pick up his scent in case you were wondering."

"Hm, is that so." I rested my head on his shoulder as he tensed. "I won't hurt you." He scoffed.

"As if." It was strange. Even Haru, a vampire, slept. Unlike other vampires who didn't sleep. That excluded me of course, because sleeping was one of the human traits I kept. I sighed heavily and fell deep asleep, and with each thought before I lost conscious, I thought of Neji.

_I love you, Neji. I love you. Please come back._

Haru kept his eyes open and looked blankly at the wall.

"_**Don't make me chase you." Haru muttered coldly as he saw Daisuke run.**_

"_**You were tricking me the whole time. Weren't you…"**_

"_**You were stupid enough to believe it." Daisuke stopped running when they were in the middle of a field.**_

"_**Haru, you used me to help yourself get stronger, so that you could kill me?"**_

"_**Not to kill you. You're not mine to kill." Haru responded. "Putting her through so much pain.."**_

"_**Ah. So you're going to fight me for your mother's sake. I should've known that you were going to tell Tenten about Neji. I was really stupid to believe you.."**_

"_**Trust nobody. Didn't you teach me that yourself?"**_

_**The fight lasted a while. I forgot what I was fighting for, who I was fighting for. I let my lust get the best of me. I almost killed him, but I wouldn't tell that to my mother. She wants Neji to be the one to take him down. I just fought, and fought, blood was everywhere. It made me really hungry. He retreated at the last moment- that bastardly coward. And I was giving only half my strength.. It seemed he wasn't giving his all to me- maybe that was all he had. I should've killed that bastard now that I think about it.**_

_**I'm getting really angry now.. Just thinking about the fact that I could've killed him and gotten him out of the way. But he'll be back. And he'll try to take mother's child.. And kill Neji. Take me back and use me as his weapon and then kill me. Yeah, I should've killed him. Damn it. I really should've just slit his throat. I was damn close too. I could have done it. But my hand stopped, and he ran.**_

_**Too bad I didn't chase him down. I guess I had to come back and make sure mother was alright. Mother, or Daisuke. I guess mother was more important. Did I just assume erroneously that mother was more important, or did I come back without even thinking twice about chasing Daisuke? Either way, I regret what I did. Mother could have waited, and I could've killed him.**_

_**I damn well could've killed him.**_

_**I cursed myself for being weak.**_

By morning, when I woke I found Haru leaning against the wall.

"Y-You didn't sleep?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Not really." Haru grumbled. Neji still laid in my arms as I rubbed my eyes again. "He's not going to wake up. You know that as well as I." I didn't say anything more. I somehow knew he was right, part of me wanted to believe him, but I still wanted Neji.

"I'm not going to give up. I'll believe that he can come back. I won't stop believing as long as he's still breathing."

"Be that way."

"Are we going to leave this place?" I asked Haru. He shook his head. "Wh-Why not?"

"Daisuke's going to find us anyways. He'll know we're here, then I'll kill him."

"You said that he got away-" _**I don't know why, but I told her.**_

"I was close to pulling out his throat when I remembered that father wanted to be the one to kill him." Haru put his hands behind his head.

"But we can't stay here. If we do-"

"He's lasted all these years, a day or more won't hurt him."

"I can't believe you're talking like that. Please, we have to-" He grabbed my hand roughly. Haru examined my knuckles.

"You punched all these windows?"

"Sorry."

"That's why it's so damn cold here. You're stupid." My hand gently was pressed against his lips and he sighed. "We'll get him out, mother." Haru bent over and threw Neji onto his back.

"B-Be careful, Haru. He's-" I stood up next to him. Haru looked so much like him.. Everyday I spent with him, he looked more and more like his own father. Haru carried him through the door as we walked down the hall way. "Where is this anyways?"

"Behind Daisuke's room." What a weird place to hold a dungeon. "Where can we run to?"

"We'll stay here."

"But you said we'd get him out-"

"Out of this place. We're staying at this place until he comes back. When he does, I'll kill him for sure." Haru clenched his fists tighter and placed Neji on my bed. "I'm going out to get something to eat." He murmured and started to walk out. I grabbed his wrist.

"You can drink from me, Haru."

"No." He retorted and shook my loose. He walked out the door and I chased him down the hall.

"Wait- Just a little earlier, you wanted to drink my blood. Why don't you-"

"I don't need yours." Haru ran out the door and slammed it shut. Great. Now if Daisuke came back, I'd have to fight him on my own. And we all know that I'm not strong enough to do so. I stayed in the middle of the hallway and stared off into the middle of no where. What if Haru was right, and that he'll never get out? If he was right this whole time..

I walked back into the room where Neji hadn't moved an inch. I wrapped my hands around his hand and pressed it to my cheek. His hand was still so cold. Maybe he needed more blood.. Maybe Haru didn't want to drink my blood, but Neji wouldn't have that decision. I reached for my bloody knuckle and sank my teeth in the raw areas to break skin. Blood started to leak from my wounds as I tilted his head back and opened his mouth.

I allowed my blood to drip into his mouth and down his throat. I knew it wasn't enough and was about to break more skin to allow more blood for Neji to drink, when a hand shot out and gripped my wrist tightly. I turned to see who's hand had grabbed mine and realized that it was Haru's. He was panting heavily as he yelled at me.

"You're so stupid! I swear to god.. You're not suppose to reopen your wounds!"

"I thought you went out-"

"I didn't reach far when I smelled your blood. I leave you out of my sight for less than 5 minutes and here you are, making yourself bleed for a man who's in a coma."

"This man would be your father, Haru.. And even if he's in a coma.. He still needs to feed." Haru wrapped up my hand as I yanked away. "It's not enough yet.. His hands still cold. He doesn't have enough blood-" Haru pushed me backwards and stood in front of Neji. He looked at the cut in his palm that he made before from clutching the knife. Even if the skin had sealed itself, he made sure that it was easy to open by taking a sharp piece of glass on the floor from the broken window and slitting it. It looked even more painful than what I did, but Haru showed no pain on his face.

"No, Haru, stop!" I knocked the glass shard out of his hand and tried to pull him away, but he was too strong. He held his hand over Neji's mouth and clenched his fist. Blood leaked from his hand. I let it last for a good 5 seconds before I wrapped his hand in my bloody cloth. "I'll heal faster than you. So you should've just let it be.. Now your hands going to hurt a lot."

"I've endured worst."

"You.. Should drink my blood. Your hand will heal faster." I thought he was going to bite me when he reached over. I immediately shut my eyes and waited for the penetration of his teeth, but he simply sighed and whacked me over the head with his hand. "H-Haru-"

"It's fine." He walked out on me again as I exhaled sharply. To my surprise, he entered the room again and threw a long sword at my foot. "Just in case.." And then Haru walked out. I had to endure loneliness for just a while longer. I strode around the room and found myself next to Neji, kneeling by his side again. I held his hand again, feeling the warmth this time. I saw him breath lightly, and just there, I just- I just wished that he'd open his eyes..

I walked out of the room and wandered around the place. It was pretty huge, but then again, I was always either in Daisuke's room, in Haru's training room, or locked up in my own. There was this one room that I hadn't wandered into yet. I pressed my hand against it and pushed on it. I was about to enter, when I heard a coughing, gagging noise. I looked around when I heard a flying piece of metal fly near me. I moved aside quickly and watched Haru's sword thrown next to my face, pinning itself deep in the door frame. Blood trickled down the side of my face as I looked around.

I turned slowly and the sword disappeared. I heard it whirl around the room, this time aiming for my neck. I ducked fast and spun to see where it had landed. Again, the sword had disappeared. Just what the hell was going on?

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

"Calm down.." Haru walked out and held his hands up. He was panting once more, covered in shiny redness.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I shouted at him as I saw him covered with blood. "Haru!" I ran to him as he held his hand up.

"It's a small scratch."

"You went after Daisuke again?" He crossed his arms and pressed his blood to his lips.

"Yeah." He grumbled. Next thing he knew he was sat down in the bathroom, me cleaning up his wound. It was a deep gash in his toned stomach. "Stop worrying."

"How could you… Haru." I tussled my long hair and pulled it to the side, leaning forwards, exposing my neck. He froze. "Come on. Hurry up and drink some so you'll heal." I continued to clean his wound with a wet towel.

"I'm not."

"Just a little while ago you wanted to- **Drink**." I ordered him as he latched his sharp teeth into my neck. I ignored the pain and continued to clean his wound. I saw the wound start to heal when he pulled away from me.

"That's enough to last me a while." Haru stood and wiped his lips. "I'm going back out."

"Don't fight him anymore!" I shouted. "I'm your mother! Listen to me, Haru!"

"You're my mother. That's why I'm going to protect you. He can come back anytime. I'm the only one keeping him away." Haru paused and turned towards me. "Don't hate me for this. It's for your own good.." I looked at him as he pulled out a knife. My eyes widened at the sight of the large blade.

"Haru.." I wish I found the voice to scream, but I just couldn't when he plunged the knife into my stomach.

I didn't scream to my surprise. I didn't bother fighting him off. I had let him stab me.

"Why.." I started off with.

"Like I had any other option." He pushed the knife deeper and backed me against the bathroom wall. I let out a discomfort grunt and grabbed the handle. "**I just wish I had a longer knife**…"

**A/N: Any guesses to why he stabbed her?**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be appreciated :)**


End file.
